One Piece Before Christmas 2019
by SaphirActar
Summary: Pour patienter jusqu'à Noël, voici un calendrier de l'avent One Piece ! Chaque jour, une nouvelle aventure, un nouveau personnage mis en lumière... et ce jusqu'à la veille du 25 décembre !
1. Tragédie

**Bien le bonjour mes braves matelots ! Cela faisait fort longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur One Piece mais j'ai eu envie de revenir à ce fandom cher à mon cœur !**

**J'ai décidé d'écrire un calendrier de l'avent sur One Piece cette année (en plus d'un Kingdom Hearts et d'un Pokémon) dont les thèmes ont été choisis par Ejes que je remercie beaucoup ! Pendant 24 jours, il y aura donc un petit texte tous les jours sur des personnages divers et variés. J'ai également eu un pairing imposé mais je vous préviendrai le jour où il sera posté ! C'est parti !**

**Le thème du jour est Tragédie et j'ai décidé de m'inspirer d'une théorie que j'ai vu sur la chaine de Gol D Soul ! Cette théorie a été démentie depuis je crois bien mais j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire dessus. Elle spoile potentiellement l'arc Wano, donc si vous n'êtes pas trop avancés, attention ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que je ne suis pas trop rouillée !**

**Si vous souhaitez tenter de deviner le sujet du prochain, le thème de demain est posté à la fin de ce one shot et ce sera le cas tous les jours !**

* * *

Il était le dernier.

Seule la mer répondait à ses hurlements, elle qui était vieille et sage, en jetant ses vagues à l'assaut des falaises de la petite île où il vivait. Il y trouvait un étrange réconfort, comme si l'immense entité pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, elle était seule, tout comme lui.

Contrairement à la mer en revanche, il n'avait pas toujours été solitaire. Autrefois, son peuple était si nombreux, peuplant le monde depuis les profondeurs des abysses jusqu'au firmament. C'était une époque si chère à son cœur qu'il n'avait pas oublié, même si cela remontait à sa jeune enfance. Les images vivaient encore dans ses souvenirs.

Ils étaient des centaines… Non des milliers, parcourant le monde par clans. Il aimait croire que le sien était le plus puissant de tous, un clan capable d'écraser tous les autres. C'était peut-être vrai.

Lui était le fils du chef, une place assurément prometteuse pour son futur. Sa mère lui répétait sans cesse que leur avenir serait radieux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la croire. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter à l'époque. Absolument rien. Son père était capable de battre des monstres marins plus grands que lui et n'avait jamais été vaincu une seule fois, même par un autre membre du clan. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Dans ses rêves, il revoyait encore le regard inflexible de son père, le sourire de sa mère et tout ce qui faisait de ses parents des dieux à ses yeux. Il entendait les rires de ses frères et sœurs, les chants que le clan entonnait tous en chœur et les cris de guerre avant une bataille. Toutes ces émotions revenaient avec bonheur le temps d'une seconde, alors qu'ils se replongeaient dans les souvenirs des événements qui avaient marqué les premières années de sa vie.

Puis la vague était passée.

Dans le monde, une purge avait été lancée par des créatures qu'on avait jugé jusque-là insignifiante : les humains. Petits et faibles, ils avaient été globalement ignorés par les dragons.

Jusqu'à leur rébellion.

Aussi chétifs soient-ils pour la plupart, ils avaient réussi à créer des armes qui dépassaient de loin leur contrôle. Leur folie des grandeurs les conduisit à affronter le peuple le plus puissant à l'époque : le sien. Les clans disparurent les uns après les autres, sans même pouvoir résister. C'était une tragédie sans nom et une époque bien sombre dont l'Histoire se souvient mal.

Un jour, ils attaquèrent son clan. Ce dernier résista de son mieux mais les armes ne leur laissèrent pas le choix. Ses parents, les dieux qu'il avait toujours vénérés, tombèrent en quelques secondes, tout comme ses frères et sœurs. Le carnage ne laissa aucun survivant.

Sauf lui.

Il ne dut sa survie qu'à sa petite taille et aussi à sa capacité à changer facilement de forme. Cela lui permit d'échapper aux humains et même de se fondre parmi eux. Son instinct de survie était puissant, mais jamais il ne devait oublier ce jour maudit où sa vie bascula.

Désormais, sa vie évolua étonnement. Il survécut au milieu des humains et de biens d'autres espèces d'ailleurs, en se faisant une réputation sanglante. Est-ce que son but était de purger le monde de l'espèce qui avait voulu sa mort ? Non. Son but était de devenir le plus fort et il y arrivait plutôt bien. Dans le monde entier son nom résonnait, inspirant la crainte et le respect, sans que personne ne sache qui il était réellement.

Nombreux furent ceux qui vinrent près de lui, révérant sa force. Ainsi, il fonda une sorte de clan avec ceux qu'ils jugeaient dignes. Son clan dérisoire devint même un empire où la puissance était tout ce qui comptait. Ses subordonnés avaient un respect sans borne pour lui. Et lui… Il appréciait quelque part de ne plus être seul, sans se l'avouer. Il appréciait d'être entouré de personnes fortes et d'être un leader. C'était pour cela qu'il était né, pour gouverner.

Parfois, la nostalgie le prenait. Il regardait en direction de la mer et repensait à son enfance, à ce que sa vie aurait pu être sans la purge. Alors il hurlait aux vagues, espérant que peut-être un des siens lui répondrait, un autre survivant comme lui. Il n'eut jamais aucune réponse.

Il était bien le dernier.

Kaido, le dernier dragon.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Festin !**


	2. Festin

**Yop, me revoilà ! Aujourd'hui, pour le thème « Festin », j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose d'extrêmement simple et joyeux, sans pression, un petit moment de vie agréable comme les chapeaux de paille n'en ont pas eu depuis un moment je trouve ! Alors, je leur offre un passage où ils peuvent être tous réunis et faire la fête ! J'espère qu'ils auront ce genre de moment dans le futur, ce serait vraiment agréable de les voir s'amuser tous ensemble. Bonne lecture et à demain pour de nouvelles aventures, braves matelots !**

**Merci Shadow pour ton commentaire !**

* * *

« Yohohohoho, c'est parti ! »

C'était une soirée comme il y en a beaucoup et pourtant, elle était spéciale.

Sur le pont du Sunny, tout le monde s'activait. C'était une journée calme en mer et dans le Nouveau Monde, c'était assez rare pour le noter. Alors, pour fêter ça, ils avaient décider de s'offrir un festin, tous les neuf puisque ni Jimbei ni aucun autre membre quelconque de la flotte de Luffy n'était présent. Pas même cet emo de Trafalgar Law et sa haine pour le pain. Il n'y avait vraiment que les neuf habituels de l'équipage et ils avaient décidé de passer une bonne soirée.

Sanji s'afférait en cuisine tandis que les autres préparaient le bateau. Brook commençait à jouer du violon pour donner du cœur à l'ouvrage et mettre un peu d'ambiance. Cela motivait à travailler et ce n'était pas plus mal. Même Zoro ne s'en plaignait pas et ce n'était pas le plus porté sur la musique pourtant. Bientôt, des rires joyeux s'élevèrent au milieu des notes de violon… ainsi que quelques échanges un peu moins sympathiques, mais c'était habituel sur le navire.

Finalement, tout était prêt pour que le repas puisse commencer. Sanji avait préparé les plats préférés d'absolument tout le monde et il avait mis la dose de viande pour Luffy, ce dernier était vraiment aux anges et ne se fit pas prier pour attaquer la nourriture. Nami avait pu utiliser ses mandarines en dessert et elle était vraiment contente de pouvoir goûter les fruits de ses arbres sous une autre forme. Personne n'avait jamais rien à redire sur la qualité des plats quand c'était Sanji qui les préparait, sauf Zoro mais c'était simplement pour embêter le coq.

La nuit tomba rapidement et les étoiles s'allumèrent dans le ciel. Robin reconnut les constellations, ce qui passionna Chopper et Ussop. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent la constellation du grand héros, le sniper inventa une histoire comme quoi c'était en fait un dessin dans le ciel en son honneur. Le petit renne et le capitaine le crurent bien évidemment, mais cela fit bien rire les autres. Décidément, Ussop avait un don pour conter les histoires !

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Brook troqua son violon contre un piano et les sonorités changèrent. Franky avait préparé une petite surprise pour tout le monde : un magnifique feu d'artifice d'une demi-heure. Le cyborg s'était vraiment surpassé et Ussop l'avait aidé pour certains effets. Cela montrait bien que le travail d'équipe servait toujours.

L'alcool coula évidemment à flot, pirate oblige. Zoro était celui qui en buvait le plus mais il semblait totalement insensible aux effets secondaires ou alors il le cachait bien. Nami était déjà bien joyeuse et ce n'était pas mieux pour le sniper. Robin n'avait pas bu beaucoup pour pouvoir surveiller tout ce petit monde et Chopper ne touchait pas une seule goutte de sake ou autre bière car cela ne l'intéressait pas en tant que renne.

Après quelques choppes, Ussop se remit à raconter d'autres histoires qui firent rire ses nakamas et Franky l'accompagna avec ses compétences de cyborg. Au final, Brook finit par reprendre son violon et tout le monde se mit à danser.

« - Joue le sake de Binks, s'il te plait, allez !

\- Très bien, yohohoho, tous ensemble ! »

Ils chantèrent cette chanson bien connue sur toutes les mers du monde et que Brook connaissait particulièrement bien. C'était un moment magique où tout l'équipage était réuni et où il n'y avait à s'inquiéter de rien, sinon de s'amuser.

C'était certes une soirée ordinaire, une soirée de vie quotidienne mais pour eux, elle valait tout l'or du monde, justement parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et ensemble, ils resteraient encore longtemps.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Mensurations.  
**


	3. Mensurations

**C'est parti pour le troisième jour, en avant ! Le thème du jour, mensurations, m'a un peu embêté je vous avoue (Ejes, je ne te remercie pas) parce que je voyais bien vers quoi il menait mais que je n'avais pas envie de m'aventurer là-dedans. Du coup, j'ai commencé à écrire quelque chose sans réfléchir et Kobby le sauveur est apparu ! Voici donc une petite scène qui se passe vers la Rêverie mais qui ne spoile rien ou en tout cas rien de capitale ! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours, j'écris ce qui me vient, pour le plaisir d'écrire ! A demain, braves lieutenants ! (eh oui, vous montez en grade, bravo pour votre ténacité à toute épreuve !)**

**Merci encore pour ta review, Shadow !**

* * *

Kobby ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête avec toute la sécurité qu'il fallait mettre en place pour la Rêverie. Réunir tous les dirigeants du monde au même endroit, ce n'était pas sans risque. Heureusement, Marie-Joie n'était pas un endroit trop difficile à défendre, ne serait-ce que grâce à sa position sur Redline. Cela simplifiait un peu la vie de la Marine, mais vraiment pas tant que cela. Outre les dangers potentiels des pirates et surtout de la révolution, il fallait protéger les souverains d'eux-mêmes. Les querelles étaient monnaie courante entre certains royaumes et cela pouvait vite dégénérer si on n'y prenait pas garde.

C'était la première fois que Kobby participait à un tel événement. Bon, il y avait la grande guerre de Marine Ford aussi, mais le contexte était bien différent cette fois puisqu'il ne fallait pas forcément s'attendre à l'attaque frontale d'un Yonko. Quoique, avec de la malchance…

« - Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, Kobby ?

\- Ah… Oui, princesse Rebecca, nous y voilà ! »

La mission du jeune marine était d'assurer la sécurité de la famille Doldo de Dressrosa et de les conduire jusqu'à la Rêverie sain et sauf. Il y avait le roi Riku, sa fille la princesse Violette, mais aussi sa petite-fille la princesse Rebecca qui avait l'air d'apprécier particulièrement Luffy. Kobby aurait adoré pouvoir parler du pirate avec elle, puisque le chapeau de paille était son idole. Cependant, qu'un soldat de la marine soit fan d'un pirate, ce n'était pas vraiment bien vu. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer pour cela mais Rebecca avait vite compris ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je garderai ton secret, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Heureusement que cette princesse était gentille, sinon, Kobby aurait vraiment été dans une situation délicate. Alors qu'il conduisait la famille Goldo à travers un immense hall, il remarqua la famille Nefertari, en la personne du roi Cobra et de la princesse Vivi. Les deux monarques ne manquèrent pas de se saluer et forcément, les princesses commencèrent à discuter. Elles devaient avoir environ le même âge, cela devait être plaisant de trouver quelqu'un de la même génération au milieu de ces rois parfois tellement vieux qu'on se demandait comment ils tenaient encore debouts.

Kobby analysa la situation rapidement. Il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans l'air et pour l'instant, le risque d'une querelle royale semblait exclu. Riku et Cobra discutaient du problème des capitaines corsaires, leurs deux royaumes ayant été victimes des ces pirates du gouvernement. Autant dire que les deux hommes étaient totalement sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'ils avaient une cause commune. Violette entra dans la discussion pour apporter son témoignage également, ce qui intéressa les deux monarques. Rien de dangereux par ici.

De l'autre côté, Vivi et Rebecca discutaient de… Kobby avait terriblement envie de rejoindre leur conversation sur Luffy mais il devait se retenir. En tout cas, elles étaient toutes deux de bonne humeur et là non plus, le risque de querelle était écarté. Kobby décida donc de s'éloigner un petit peu pour leur laisser un peu plus de place et prendre en même temps une pause bien méritée. C'est à ce moment là que son comparse Helmepp le rejoignit.

« - Ah Kobby, je vois qu'il y a du monde par ici !

\- Oh, ça va, c'est un des halls les moins fréquentés de ce que je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Hum, la compagnie est charmante !

\- Euh, oui, j'imagine qu'il y a beaucoup de souverains pires que ces deux-là… Mais tu as raison, ils sont vraiment sympathiques et pas sources d'ennuis.

\- Ce n'est pas d'eux dont je voulais parler mais des princesses…

\- Oh. Oui, elles sont faciles aussi. La princesse Rebecca a été gentille avec nous au cours du voyage pour venir jusqu'ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Et maintenant il y a la princesse Vivi aussi… De belles mensurations toutes les deux. »

Et Kobby comprit enfin.

Un bruit sourd alerta Rebecca et Vivi, qui se retournèrent vivement. Elles virent Helmepp à terre au pied de Kobby, avec une belle bosse qui commençait à se former sur le haut de son crâne.

« - Kobby, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, il est simplement un peu fatigué, rien de dramatique. »

Le jeune homme sourit avec gêne. Il se promit d'apprendre à l'autre marine que les femmes, ou même les hommes, ne sont pas à traiter comme des objets. Le colonel Morgan avait dû oublier d'apprendre cela à son fils à l'époque.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Dégradations.**


	4. Dégradations

**Bien le bonjour, mes braves matelots ! Désolée pour cette rétrogradation mais lieutenant, c'est moins sympathique comme mot… Bref, nous voici donc lancé pour le quatrième jour ! J'avais envie d'écrire sur Smoker aujourd'hui et j'ai pas mal hésité sur le scénario je vous avoue ! J'ai fait plusieurs essais et voici finalement celui qui m'a le plus convaincu. J'aime beaucoup écrire ces petits textes et j'espère que la lecture est toute aussi agréable pour vous. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review d'ailleurs si le cœur vous en dit ! A demain pour la suite !**

**Shadow : On est bien d'accord avec Koby ! **

* * *

Smoker était revenu à Logue Town bien des années après en être parti, en compagnie de Tashigi et de ses hommes. Ces derniers étaient tous excités car ils n'avaient pour la plupart jamais mis les pieds sur East Blue et encore moins à Logue Town. Cette dernière était bien connue car elle était le lieu d'exécution du seigneur des pirates. Il s'agissait donc d'un lieu chargé d'histoire qui intéressait les marines… même si s'intéresser aux pirates en étant un soldat, ce n'était pas vraiment bien vu.

« - Regardez, c'est l'échafaud ! Il est encore là !

\- C'est vraiment incroyable, je pensais qu'il était plus grand que ça !

\- Tu rigoles, il est déjà immense ! C'est la place que je trouve très petite finalement !

\- Elle devait être tellement bondée ce jour-là, avec tous les gens qui ont assisté à l'événement ! Je me demande comment ils tenaient tous ici.

\- C'est clair, il y avait du monde sur les toits !

\- Et vous avez vraiment travaillé ici, vice-amiral Smoker ?

\- Et vous avez vraiment assisté à l'exécution du seigneur des pirates, vice-amiral ? »

Le dit vice-amiral ignorait les questions beaucoup trop rapides de ses subordonnés. Par chance, Tashigi s'occupait de répondre à sa place et c'était tant mieux, cela lui faisait un peu de vacances. Ils étaient bien mignons, les soldats, mais parfois, ils s'avéraient un peu lourds. Sa seconde était vraiment la meilleure personne pour ce poste, il ne l'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

Profitant de la diversion que lui offrait Tashigi, Smoker s'éclipsa en abusant des pouvoirs de son fruit du démon. Il fallait bien qu'il serve dans d'autres contextes que le combat ! La fumée était parfaite pour passer inaperçue. Ainsi, il put s'éloigner un peu et déambuler par lui-même dans les rues de sa ville. Enfin, son ancienne ville maintenant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre d'être aussi nostalgique mais il appréciait de repasser devant tous ces lieux qu'il avait bien connu. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Logue Town et la ville avait considérablement changé par endroit, tout en gardant des constructions intactes, comme l'échafaud par exemple. Smoker ne regrettait pas sa vie d'avant mais cela lui plaisait de redécouvrir tout ceci avec un regard neuf.

« Excusez-moi » appela une petite voix.

Il se retourna et vit une enfant qui devait avoir dix ans tout au plus. Ce n'était pas simple d'évaluer l'âge d'un enfant de toute façon. Smoker avait l'impression qu'elle le connaissait mais lui n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu.

« - Oui ?

\- Est-ce que vous êtes le colonel Smoker ?

\- Vice-amiral Smoker, mais oui, c'est moi. Et tu es ?

\- Vous ne vous en souvenez sans doute pas mais… Sur cette même rue, votre pantalon avait mangé ma glace et vous m'aviez permis d'en racheter une autre.

\- Oh… Si, je me souviens de toi. Tu as bien grandi.

\- Je ne savais pas si vous reviendriez un jour… Mais j'ai un cadeau pour vous !

\- Un cadeau ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tada ! J'espère que ça vous plait, je l'ai fait moi-même !

\- Oh. Merci. »

Quand Smoker revint auprès de son équipe, tout le monde l'attendait. Visiblement, l'excitation du début de journée avait fini par retomber et c'était tant mieux. Le vice-amiral n'avait pas envie de les supporter ainsi. Tashigi s'avança aussitôt vers lui, prête à lui faire son rapport. C'était vraiment la meilleure seconde du monde, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

« - Ah vous voilà, vice-amiral Smoker ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passé.

\- J'étais un peu plus loin. Aucun problème à signaler ?

\- Absolument aucun. La ville a conservé son calme, même depuis que nous l'avons quitté. C'est une bonne chose, surtout des années après. Par contre, vice-amiral…

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous portez un pantalon neuf sur votre bras ?

\- Hum, ça, c'est un cadeau.

\- Un cadeau ? Ce n'est pas votre anniversaire quand-même ?

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas oublié, si cela peut te rassurer.

\- Ouf. Mais un cadeau en quel honneur ?

\- Rien de particulier. Juste un remerciement pour service rendu. »

Même si sa voix ne laissait rien paraître, Tashigi surprit le léger sourire en coin de Smoker, qui montrait toute l'importance que ce présent avait pour lui. Décidément, c'était un homme beaucoup plus tendre qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Fraises.**


	5. Fraises

**Bien le bonsoir tout le monde ! Cette fois, j'espère que vous connaissez un peu les minis-aventures parce qu'on va parler de la petite Moda ! Le thème du jour m'a fait penser à elle donc j'ai brodé un petit peu et voici le résultat. J'en ai profité pour faire apparaître un autre personnage que j'aime énormément aussi, histoire de faire plaisir à ses fans. Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve encore une fois demain pour la suite ! Gérer trois calendriers en même temps, c'est du sport, mais ça le fait !**

**Shadow : J'ai tellement aimé le passage avec Smoker et la glace que j'avais vraiment envie d'en reparler ! Bon par contre, l'histoire ne dit pas si le pantalon est à la bonne taille...**

* * *

« - On commence à être en manque de certains aliments…

\- Ce serait bien de refaire les stocks en eau potable aussi.

\- Pour la voile, il faudrait racheter du textile pour la consolider…

\- J'ai compris les gars, on s'arrête sur cette île » soupira Sabo.

Les révolutionnaires laissèrent éclater leur joie. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils naviguaient en mer et comme ils n'étaient pas vraiment des marins, la terre leur manquait assez vite. Cette petite bande avait de la chance que Sabo soit du genre conciliant. En tant que second de l'armée révolutionnaire, il ne pouvait pas toujours se le permettre.

Le jeune homme laissa ses hommes s'occuper des divers réapprovisionnements, avec discrétion bien sûr. Il y avait la Marine non loin et ce n'était pas vraiment une amie de la Révolution. Sabo avait confiance en ces hommes, ils ne le décevraient pas. En attendant, le commandant décida d'aller visiter un peu cette île dont il ignorait le nom mais qui était vraiment agréable.

Mise à part la petite ville, l'île possédait de nombreux champs immenses dans lesquelles on retrouvait principalement des vaches. La vie ici devait être bien tranquille et cela fit sourire Sabo. Il aperçut une petite ferme au loin et s'en approcha par curiosité. Le jeune homme découvrit que l'exploitation était spécialisée dans les produits laitiers. Le révolutionnaire regarda la liste de ce qu'il pouvait obtenir ici et se demanda s'il devait acheter quoi que ce soit quand une jeune femme blonde sortit du bâtiment. Elle ne semblait pas surprise et sourit aussitôt.

« - Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour. Je ne faisais que passer et j'étais curieux de voir ce que vous faisiez ici !

\- Je vois ! Que diriez-vous de venir goûter quelque chose à l'intérieur ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop si…

\- Pour le premier, c'est la maison qui offre » ajouta-t-elle, ce qui acheva de le convaincre.

Sabo suivit donc la jeune femme à l'intérieur, dans une pièce qui pouvait à la fois servir de cuisine et de salle à manger. Tandis que le révolutionnaire s'installait à une table, la laitière partit en direction du frigo et revint avec une petite assiette.

« - Eh voilà ! Une crème chantilly maison avec quelques fruits de saison ! Cette fois, ce sont des fraises, celles de la ferme voisine.

\- Merci beaucoup ! sourit le jeune homme avant de goûter aussitôt. C'est vraiment excellent !

\- Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Au fait, je m'appelle Moda, et toi ?

\- Sabo, sourit-il, espérant qu'elle ne relèverait pas sa véritable identité et heureusement non. Dis moi, Moda, tu gères cette exploitation toute seule ?

\- Non, je travaille avec mes parents ! Mais avant, oui, pendant très longtemps, j'ai été toute seule. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aide…

\- Qui ça « il » ?

\- C'était un pirate mais il était vraiment très gentil. Il a bien voulu transmettre un message de ma part à la Marine et maintenant, je fais du commerce avec eux. J'ai aussi pu retrouver mes parents !

\- Eh ben, c'était vraiment une personne formidable !

\- Oui ! D'ailleurs, c'est drôle, il te ressemble un peu… Et je lui avais donné des fraises aussi à l'époque, mais avec du lait. Drôle de coïncidence !

\- Haha oui ! Mais il me ressemblait…

\- Pas physiquement, mais… C'est un détail dans votre façon d'être. N'y prête pas trop attention, je dois sans doute raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Et il s'appelait comment ?

\- C'était Ace aux poings ardents. Tu sais, l'ancien commandant de Barbe Blanche… »

Oh oui, Sabo savait très bien et le silence qui suivit le prouva bien.

« Merci pour tout, Moda, mais je vais devoir y aller. »

Finalement, Sabo avait passé toute l'après-midi à discuter avec Moda. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à raconter, en plus d'être très sympathique et de lui permettre de manger gratuitement. Seulement, le révolutionnaire devait retrouver ses hommes avant que ceux-ci ne finissent pas s'inquiéter, voire ne décident de l'abandonner sur l'île. Ils en seraient bien capables !

« - Déjà ! N'hésite pas à repasser me voir si tu veux, Sabo ! La porte te sera toujours ouverte.

\- C'est gentil. En tout cas, c'était vraiment très bon ce que tu m'as offert.

\- Je t'en prie. Fais bonne route ! »

Quand Sabo revint sur son navire, il avait vraiment la tête dans les nuages. Ses hommes ne l'embêtèrent pas trop heureusement. Le jeune homme se promit de revenir voir Moda, et pas uniquement pour les fraises ni la chantilly. Non, il reviendrait, parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un tienne la promesse qu'Ace lui avait faite mais n'avait pas pu tenir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère. Je retournerai la voir pour toi. »

* * *

**Prochain thème : Shinigami.**


	6. Shinigami

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! L'OS du jour a une petite histoire : alors que j'étais en train de l'écrire, j'ai été appelée par une boite pour laquelle je rêve de bosser… mais au pire moment de l'écriture (je vous laisse deviner). C'était assez fun ! En tout cas, avec le thème Shinigami, j'ai eu envie de parler un peu d'Impel Down parce que les pauvres, ils sont dans l'ombre maintenant ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, on est déjà à un quart du calendrier ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Et si jamais vous vous posez la question, oui, j'ai bossé pour la boite qui m'a appelé !  
**

**Shadow : La mort d'Ace est vraiment un moment tellement triste aussi ! J'avais envie de lui rendre un petit hommage.**

* * *

On ne sait pas tout sur la terrible prison d'Impel Down.

Certes, l'évasion de Monkey D. Luffy ainsi que de nombreux autres pirates a contribué à populariser certains côtés de la prison, aussi à réduire son prestige. Il y avait toutefois eu de nombreux changements concernant le personnel, afin de rassurer les civils sur les risques d'évasion. Est-ce que cela avait fonctionné ? Pas vraiment, avec tous les dangereux pirates en liberté sur les mers. Impel Down se contentait de faire profil bas et comme on n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle depuis deux ans, beaucoup considéraient que c'était une bonne chose.

Désormais, le directeur est Hannybal, tandis que Magellan a été rétrogradé au poste de vice-directeur, ce qui fait le bonheur de l'un et l'humiliation de l'autre. L'homme-poison approuve humblement son échec quoi qu'il en soit. Les civils connaissent ainsi quelques grands noms de la prison, le rôle du système d'étages et quelques subtilités, mais c'est tout.

Impel Down conserve d'autres secrets.

Ce qu'on sait moins, ou en tout cas qu'on ne veut pas voir, c'est que les gardiens de la prison sont également les bourreaux. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir une exécution aussi spectaculaire et avec autant de budget que celle de Portgas D. Ace. Beaucoup de pirates condamnés finissent leurs jours dans cet enfer dont il est impossible de s'échapper. Ou presque.

Dans ces moments-là, le rôle des gardiens changeait totalement. Surveiller quelqu'un, c'est une chose. Être prêt à le tuer de sang-froid, c'en est une toute autre.

Ils ne se nommaient plus gardiens dans ces instants mais plutôt shinigami, les anges de la mort. Tuer n'était pas la partie la plus importante de leur travail, bien au contraire. C'était simplement ce qui arrivait à la fin du processus, le dernier geste à accomplir pour en finir.

D'abord, il fallait décider si oui ou non le condamné devait être prévenu de la date de sa mort. Dans certains cas, tout préparer à l'avance était indispensable… mais pas dans tous. Certains le prenaient beaucoup mieux en l'apprenant à la dernière minute. Cette étape impliquait donc de connaître suffisamment les prisonniers et cela montrait tout le côté ironiquement humain du travail des gardiens. Chacun connaissait les captifs dont il avait la charge à la perfection.

Ensuite, il fallait décider du mode d'exécution. Souvent, une épée suffisait. Il fallait que ce soit rapide, relativement indolore aussi et de préférence facile à nettoyer. Les gardiens étaient aussi les personnes chargées du ménage dans la prison, inutile de se rajouter du travail en plus.

Enfin, la tâche la plus importante, il fallait recueillir les dernières paroles du prisonnier. Même si c'était le pire de tous les pirates, il avait encore le droit de faire entendre ses dernières volontés, voire de les faire exécuter. La prison n'avait jamais failli à cette obligation, même avec le plus insignifiant de ces prisonniers. De toute façon, tout le monde n'était pas condamné à mort, mais lorsque cela arrivait, tout le monde était à égalité. La mort ne faisait pas de discrimination.

« Si tu as une dernière volonté, je t'écoute. »

Ce jour-là, Domino s'occupait d'un pirate qui n'avait pas l'air si méchant mais qui avait commis de nombreux meurtres. Pourtant, il était jeune, beaucoup plus qu'elle. La gardienne n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir son prénom. Cela ne ferait que la torturer un peu plus elle.

« - J'ai quelque chose à dire, déclara-t-il finalement, en se redressant un peu plus, malgré la peur qui le paralysait et le faisait même trembler.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute. Quelles seront tes dernières paroles ?

\- Merci.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Vous savez, de toute ma vie, j'ai souvent vécu seul et sans ami, sans famille. Ce n'était vraiment pas une vie très glorieuse pour être honnête. Et cela va sans doute vous paraitre stupide, mais vous êtes la seule personne à s'être intéressée un minimum à moi. La seule personne pour qui j'ai compté, même si c'était éphémère. Alors, merci d'avoir donné de votre temps pour une personne telle que moi. Merci infiniment. »

Jamais Domino n'avait jamais entendu de tels mots chez un prisonnier. Elle n'avait jamais non plus eu autant de mal à accomplir son travail.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pleura en rentrant du travail.

* * *

**Prochaine thème : Epique.**


	7. Epique

**Hop, voilà le nouvel OS du jour ! J'en suis plutôt contente parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire quelque chose sur ces trois là (et aussi d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger). Je n'en dis pas trop pour ne pas vous spoiler dès l'intro, mais j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira ! Indirectement, ça peut vous spoiler un peu Wano alors attention ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ce serait vraiment super adorable ! Merci bien et rendez-vous demain pour une nouvelle aventure toujours plus épique… Ou pas, qui sait ? (Spoiler alert : je sais !)**

**Shadow : C'est clair qu'une prison c'est pas la joie ! J'ai hésité à parler de Bonclay mais je n'arrivais pas à bien le mettre dans ce texte donc j'ai préféré renoncer pour un rendu plus sympa !**

* * *

Rien ne bougeait sur cette plaine déserte, quelque part dans le royaume de Wano. Une bataille se préparait et pas des moindres. Ce serait un combat incroyable, un combat terriblement épique entre trois personnes issues de la pire génération. Les pirates s'avançaient déjà l'un vers l'autre, ayant convenu de ce rendez-vous depuis un moment déjà.

Le premier était Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort. Inutile de préciser que sa renommée avait fait le tour du monde grâce à son fruit du démon, l'Ope ope no mi. C'était également un tacticien de génie, jamais à court de plans et capable de retourner une situation à son avantage même dans les pires conditions. Le fait qu'il ait réussi à être l'allié de Monkey D. Luffy et à survivre le prouvait bien. Ce n'était pas un adversaire à ignorer.

Le deuxième se révélait être X Drake, le possesseur du zoan antique de l'allosaure. Son fruit redoutable le changeait en dinosaure et suffisait largement à le faire craindre. En revanche, son rôle exact était plutôt obscur. Il était fils d'un pirate puis devenu marine puis à nouveau pirate en tant que supernova mais en fait c'était un agent secret de la marine… Difficile de suivre, ce qui le rendait sans doute encore plus redoutable !

Le troisième, enfin, avait pour nom Basile Hawkins, un pirate au calme terrifiant. En effet, ayant mangé le Wara wara no mi, il est capable de rediriger les dommages qu'il est supposé subir vers quelqu'un d'autre. Son aptitude à prévoir l'avenir à l'aide d'un jeu de tarot est également appréciée, ce qui lui a même permis de s'allier à Kaido, tout comme Drake. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui sinon qu'il est extrêmement fort.

Ces trois personnes étaient donc réunies, visiblement prêtes à se battre. Mais pourquoi ? L'explication n'allait sans doute pas tarder.

Le vent soufflait avec force, balayant les plaines aux alentours et soulevant des nuages de poussières, donnant à la scène une sorte de beauté irréelle. Pendant un long moment, personne ne prononça un mot. Les supernovas se fixèrent, attendant que l'un d'entre eux prenne la parole ou entame les hostilités. Ce fut finalement Trafalgar Law qui endossa ce rôle.

« - Alors finalement, vous êtes venus… Je pensais que vous feriez demi-tour.

\- Impossible, répliqua aussitôt Drake. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière après avoir entendu cela.

\- Le destin nous a rassemblé ici, poursuivit Hawkins. Les probabilités que nous nous retrouvions étaient de 100%. Inévitable.

\- Dans ce cas… Il est temps de commencer. »

Sans quitter les deux autres du regard, Trafalgar Law plongea sa main dans une poche de vêtement. Les deux autres le fixèrent avec attention. Le chirurgien de la mort sortit alors un livre abimé par les années, qu'il tenait avec autant de précaution que si c'était le One Piece et le montra aux deux autres. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de ces derniers.

« - Oh… Tu ne nous as donc pas menti… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Hawkins.

\- Je ne pensais pas en voir un en vrai. Law, c'est vraiment…

\- Oui. C'est vraiment l'édition originale du premier des aventures de Sora contre le Germa 66. »

Et la bataille s'engagea… Attendez, quoi ?

« - Tu as dû avoir tellement de mal à te le procurer !

\- Disons que j'ai dû éliminer quelques personnes oui, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

\- Qui aurait pu croire que nous étions tous les trois fans de ce comic ?

\- Mon moment préféré, c'est quand Sora se retrouve seul face aux 4 frères du Germa !

\- Il y a aussi le moment où il rencontre sa mouette !

\- Et la scène où il sauve la petite fille du leader du royaume maudit… J'en ai pleuré. »

Point de combat épique pour aujourd'hui sur Wano. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait simplement d'une discussion entre fanboys. Le monde est parfois bien étrange.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Puéril.**


	8. Puéril

**Hello les matelots… à moins que vous ne préféreriez les mousses ? Vaste question ! En tout cas, pour le thème d'aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de parler d'un crackship ! Je trainais à regarder des fanarts, j'en ai vu un incroyablement mignon sur eux et hop, j'ai voulu écrire sur ce duo ! Je suis d'ailleurs curieuse d'avoir vos avis sur ce pairing ! J'ai bien aimé écrire sur eux en tout cas ! Je vous souhaite une belle journée pour ce tiers du défi et à demain pour de nouvelles aventures, eh oui !**

**Shadow : Haha, yes, j'ai réussi à suprendre avec celui d'hier, c'était mon objectif !**

* * *

Judge Vinsmoke avait décidé de s'allier avec Big Mom, par un mariage. Pour se lier à cette puissante yonkou, c'était la façon la plus facile de procéder. Ayant des réticences à laisser ses précieux enfants aux griffes de la terrible femme, le leader du Germa 66 avait d'abord tenté de récupérer Sanji. Certes, Sanji était aussi son fils, sauf qu'il s'en moquait totalement. Hélas, le garçon avait réussi à lui filer entre les doigts et il se retrouvait sans solution de secours. Il n'avait donc plus le choix, il devait sacrifier un de ses précieux rejetons. Le pire, c'est qu'il savait déjà lequel.

Quand son père lui apprit la nouvelle, Reiju ne fut pas réellement surprise. Judge lui avait souvent fait comprendre qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle soit un garçon. Elle se doutait qu'un jour, son genre lui causerait quelques ennuis contrairement à ses frères. Ce mariage était exactement le genre de nuisance qu'elle avait imaginé.

Le royaume de Big Mom n'avait pas l'air trop petit au moins, il était même immense. Reiju était au moins reconnaissante envers son père de ne pas l'avoir vendu au premier petit allié de passage. Au moins, son sacrifice aurait du sens, si tant est qu'aucun des deux partis ne trahisse l'autre. Elle y veillerait personnellement, même si le choix ne lui appartenait plus vraiment.

Alors que Judge et ses frères l'avaient accompagné, ses hôtes lui avaient réservé un moment pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer son promis en tête à tête. Cela se passait dans un petit jardin garni de fleurs où des oiseaux chantaient, la représentation de l'amour par excellence. Ne manquait plus que le coucher de soleil pour compléter le tableau.

« Tu pourras voir s'il te plait » avait soufflé Ichiji dans son oreille.

Reiju n'avait pas répondu. Comme si son avis avait la moindre importance ici ! Tout ce qu'on attendait d'elle, c'est qu'elle soit jolie, souriante mais aussi qu'elle dise oui à tout ce qu'on lui demanderait. Cela, la jeune femme le savait parfaitement.

Son prétendant était arrivé et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était immense. Ses muscles étaient proportionnels à sa taille et il portait une écharpe pour camoufler sa bouche. Des cicatrices dépassaient de certains côtés de son visage. Dans son regard, il y avait une lueur qui plaisait bien à Reiju. Au moins, elle n'avait pas eu un fils faible de Big Mom, c'était déjà mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré. Enfin, elle ignorait encore son identité.

« - C'est puéril, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- De nous faire nous rencontrer pour savoir si nous nous plaisons alors que nous n'aurons aucun choix ? Oui, je suis d'accord.

\- Tu es du genre honnête… Reiju, c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Et toi tu es…

\- Katakuri. Je suppose que ça doit te parler.

\- Le bras droit de Big Mom. Même toi tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin ?

\- Non. Mais il me parait un peu moins horrible maintenant. »

Même si elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec le fait d'exprimer ses émotions, Reiju ne put se retenir de rire. Quand avait-elle ri ainsi pour la dernière fois ? S'était-elle déjà autant amusée, dans sa vie faite de combats et d'entraînement ? Sans doute pas.

« - C'est drôle, je me disais la même chose.

\- Ah bon, tu ne trouves pas que je ressemble à un monstre ?

\- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu n'es pas faible.

\- Toi non plus. Peut-être que nous allons pouvoir nous entendre.

\- Peut-être oui. Mais tu gardes cette écharpe malgré la chaleur ?

\- Il faudra t'y faire. Tu n'aimeras pas ce qu'il y a en dessous.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que j'aime ou non ? »

C'était imperceptible mais Reiju crut voir les joues de Katakuri rosirent légèrement. De toute évidence, il y avait quelque chose dans son physique qui le dérangeait. Cela importait peu la Vinsmoke. La beauté extérieure n'était pas sa préoccupation principale. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cet homme dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

« - Je crois que nous allons vraiment nous entendre, Reiju Vinsmoke.

\- Oui, je le crois aussi, Katakuri Charlotte. »

Ce mariage n'était peut-être pas un inconvénient aussi terrible qu'elle l'avait envisagé.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Légume du démon.**


	9. Légume du démon

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et… Je suis un peu désolée parce que cet OS qui devait être mignon est beaucoup plus badant que prévu au final. Comme quoi, c'est fou où on peut arriver en parlant simplement de légumes ! Je suis bien contente d'avoir écrit sur ce duo de vieux de la Marine, j'espère qu'on les reverra bientôt dans le manga ! N'hésitez pas à essayer de deviner celui du lendemain avec les thèmes en fin de chapitre au fait ! Bonne lecture et très belle journée, à demain, eh oui encore !**

**Shadow : C'est vrai qu'ils sont sacrément dangereux les deux d'hier... Mais oui, j'ai exploité le côté tendre. Merci pour tes reviews, c'est super motivant pour moi !  
**

* * *

Garp avait acheté ses cookies préférés à un cuisinier de Marine Ford. Ce qu'il ne précisait pas, c'est que le coq lui faisait les gâteaux gratuitement, non pas parce que le vice-amiral le menaçait mais parce qu'il espérait en tirer une promotion. Garp n'avait jamais osé lui avouer que ça ne marcherait pas comme ça et se contentait de profiter de ce que la vie lui offrait, des cookies.

Le vieil homme cherchait quelqu'un avec qui discuter en mangeant, une passion qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner. Justement, assis face à la mer, en pleine réflexion intense, se tenait Sengoku. L'ancien amiral en chef était la personne idéale et l'embêter était un des péchés mignons de Garp. Ni une ni deux, il s'installa franco à côté du Bouddha, sans rien dire. La déception était grande car il ne récolta même pas un petit soupir. Pourtant, Sengoku l'avait bien remarqué.

« - Tu croyais que tu allais m'embêter, hein Garp ?

\- Tss, un peu oui. Mais il semblerait qu'un peu de compagnie ne t'embête pas aujourd'hui.

\- Non, en effet. Toujours avec tes cookies ?

\- Toujours ! Ils sont incroyablement bons, même depuis qu'ils ont changé la farine.

\- De temps en temps, tu devrais grignoter des légumes aussi, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre à vivre maintenant, Sengoku !

\- Oh, je le sais bien, Garp… Cette histoire de légumes m'en rappelle une autre.

\- Une histoire passionnante, j'en suis convaincu…

\- Oh tais-toi un peu, vieux grincheux. C'est une histoire que je racontais à un gosse pour le forcer à manger des légumes. Te ferais pas de mal de l'écouter !

\- Dans ce cas, vas-y, accouche !

\- Il y a quelques années, je me suis occupé d'un gamin et s'il aimait les fruits, ce n'était pas gagné avec les légumes. Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'en mangeait pas et il m'a répondu qu'avec les légumes, il ne risquait pas de manger un fruit du démon.

\- Pas con, ce gosse.

\- Donc je lui ai simplement raconté que ça existait aussi les légumes du démon. Je lui ai dit que les légumes possédaient des pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux des fruits même.

\- Et il t'a cru ? Vraiment ?

\- Il était jeune et il m'admirait alors… Oui. Tu aurais vu le nombre de légumes qu'il a avalé avant de… Eh bien, avant de comprendre la vérité et d'obtenir un fruit du démon cette fois.

\- La bonne barre ! C'était qui ce gosse ? J'ai dû le connaître je suppose. »

Sengoku ne dit plus rien à ce moment-là et contempla l'océan, le regard dans le vague. Garp continuait tranquillement à grignoter les cookies en attendant la suite. Il sentait que le ton était devenu beaucoup plus sérieux d'un seul coup. Le Héros de la Marine n'arrivait pourtant pas à se rappeler de quel enfant parlait son ami.

« - Cela fait 13 ans aujourd'hui qu'il n'est plus parmi nous.

\- Oh, navré de l'apprendre… Tu veux un cookie ?

\- Puisque tu le proposes, j'en prendrai même deux !

\- Sale profiteur, marmonna Garp en lui filant deux gâteaux quand même.

\- Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu.

\- Et donc ce gamin, il s'appelait comment ?

\- Rocinante. Donquixote Rocinante.

\- Eh ben, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Et je me souviens de l'incident. Une sale histoire.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire sur ce qui s'est passé. Je sais qu'il est mort pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre et j'aimerai bien rencontrer cette personne.

\- Pour pouvoir lui faire le coup des légumes du démon aussi ?

\- Garp, tu es vraiment impossible quand tu t'y mets !

\- Si on ne peut plus rigoler… Tu sais, je sais ce que ça fait. De perdre un gosse.

\- Je le sais, mon vieux. C'est terrible, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde disparait mais que nous restons toujours-là, comme si… Ah laisse tomber, je te reprends un autre cookie !

\- Quoi ? Sengoku, arrête tout de suite ! »

Dans le fond, Garp le savait, ce n'était qu'une diversion pour éviter de s'enfoncer trop loin dans la discussion qui se profilait à l'horizon. Tout cela à cause d'un légume du démon… Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, puisqu'il y a bien des fruits !

* * *

**Prochain thème : Notification.  
**


	10. Notification

**Hello hello braves matelots, comment allez-vous ? J'ai un peu galéré sur l'histoire de cet OS ! Je savais dès le départ que je voulais le faire sur Drake mais je ne savais pas trop comment orienter mon histoire. Finalement, j'ai imaginé une scène… Et j'en profite pour vous dire qu'il faut au moins être rendu au chapitre 956 pour éviter tout risque de spoil, ce serait dommage sinon ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira, comme d'habitude ! Bien la bonne journée, on se retrouve demain !**

**Shadow : Dire que celui d'hier ne devait pas être si triste... mais j'étais contente de parler de Corazon et de Law !**

* * *

« - Comment ça tu as eu une notification de Sengoku ?

\- Calme toi, ce n'est probablement pas grand-chose !

\- Enfin quand-même Drake, tu es le marine le plus consciencieux que je connaisse, c'est impossible que tu sois convoqué comme ça ! Tellement injuste !

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose. Tout le monde fait des erreurs.

\- Tout le monde mais pas toi. Une notification, c'est un rappel du règlement.

\- J'ai dû manquer de zèle. Allez, à tout à l'heure. »

X Drake quitta ses compagnons de chambre pour se rendre dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef. C'était la première fois qu'il était convoqué ainsi et cela ne lui plaisait pas trop, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux depuis qu'il était un soldat du gouvernement et sa progression s'avérait indéniable. Que pouvait-on bien avoir à lui reprocher ?

Quand il entra dans le bureau de l'amiral en chef, Drake fut rassuré car seul Sengoku était présent. Ce n'était donc pas un événement trop grave, sinon, au moins un autre amiral aurait été présent. Pourtant, son supérieur avait l'air très pensif voire contrarié. Les miettes de gâteaux sur son bureau indiquaient que Garp était peut-être passé lui rendre visite un peu avant et cela pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Le vice-amiral avait un don certain pour exaspérer les autres.

« - Amiral en Chef, me voici devant vous.

\- Drake, tu n'es pas obligé de suivre le protocole quand nous sommes seulement tous les deux. Je me rappelle encore le jour où je t'ai pris sous mon aile.

\- Je n'étais qu'un gamin peureux et chétif à l'époque.

\- Chétif, je ne sais pas… Mais tu as gagné en courage et maturité, c'est indéniable.

\- Je vous remercie pour tous ces compliments… mais je n'en comprends pas l'intérêt. La notification que j'ai reçue… Enfin, que voulez-vous me reprocher ?

\- Assieds-toi, cela risque d'être un peu long. Vois-tu, j'ai dû t'envoyer une notification pour que d'autres membres de la Marine soient au courant de ta convocation. Cela va nous aider pour la suite.

\- Nous aider ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Pour faire simple, Drake, j'ai une mission très importante à te confier. Je pense que tu pourras la remplir parfaitement parce que… Grâce à ton passé, tu connais le monde de la piraterie.

\- Connaître est un bien grand mot mais… En quoi consiste cette mission ?

\- J'aimerais que tu deviennes un pirate à nouveau. »

Le possesseur du fruit de l'allosaure était heureux de s'être assis car il put rester de marbre en apprenant la nouvelle sans que son corps ne le trahisse. Devenir un pirate à nouveau ? Mais dans quel but ? X Drake ne voulait pas redevenir Dorry, il avait laissé cette personne loin derrière lui. La demande émanait de Sengoku en personne mais il ne se sentait pas capable de l'accepter. Refuser, dire que c'était au-dessus de ses moyens, voilà la seule option.

« - Je vais t'expliquer le plan plus en détails. En vérité, cela fait un moment que nous réfléchissons à créer une unité secrète de la Marine, qui ne dépendrait pas directement du Gouvernement comme les Cipher Pol mais uniquement de nous. Seulement, tout le monde ne doit pas être au courant, même parmi tous les soldats. Les membres de cette unité devront infiltrer le monde de la piraterie sans laisser de doute planer sur leurs intentions.

\- Oh, je vois. Attendez… Ce serait comme l'arme secrète de la Marine.

\- C'est exact. Nous allons l'appeler Sword en ce sens et je souhaiterais que tu en sois le capitaine.

\- L'honneur est immense… Mais alors… La notification… Vous voulez que je fasse semblant de quitter la Marine peu après notre entrevue, c'est ça ?

\- Tu as tout compris. Cette mission est extrêmement risquée car la Marine pourra te prendre également pour cible et les pirates ne devront jamais savoir.

\- Je comprends bien.

\- Et je t'ai choisi personnellement car je te crois capable de le faire. Maintenant X Drake, dis moi, seras-tu le commandant de Sword ?

\- Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse. Au revoir, Sengoku. »

Le jour même, X Drake quitta son poste dans la Marine pour devenir un pirate, une des étoiles montantes de la pire génération. Il espérait que Sengoku était fier de lui au moins.

Cependant, même en retombant dans l'univers de son enfance, il ne revit jamais Dorry, l'enfant qu'il avait été. Désormais, le courage faisait partie intégrante de lui-même.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Tuba !**


	11. Tuba

**Hello tout le monde et bienvenue sur l'OS du jour ! Le thème Tuba m'a peu inspiré mais j'ai voulu essayer de mettre en place une petite interaction entre deux personnages que j'aime bien. C'est du simple, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Disons que ça va vous rappeler l'été un petit peu et qu'un soupçon de chaleur, ça ne fait pas de mal. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir s'il vous plait ! A votre cœur, messieurs dames, et à demain pour la suite !**

**Shadow : Contente que celui sur Drake t'ait plu ! Et si tu aimes Law... Il devrait revenir !**

* * *

Un shichibukai, ça va, deux shichibukais, bonjour les dégâts !

C'était l'adage d'un certain nombre de marines et Crocodile avait hâte de vérifier à quel point c'était vrai. Le pirate avait eu envie ce jour-là de se reposer un peu et quoi de mieux que d'aller sur une plage ? Le sable était son élément et il avait toujours aimé la mer. L'appel du large était ancré en lui, bien avant qu'il ne devienne un pirate.

En tout cas, c'était une journée qui promettait d'être calme, d'autant qu'il avait choisi une plage normalement déserte d'une île peu habitée. Cependant, son karma ne devait pas être très bon car au final, il n'était plus seul maintenant. Un invité pour le moins indésirable avait décidé de le rejoindre, en la personne de Donquixote Donflamingo.

« - Tu as l'air heureux de me voir, fufufufu.

\- Très. J'espérais passer un moment tranquille mais il y a un oiseau qui s'est posé à côté de moi et qui chante déjà trop fort. Un flamant rose.

\- Dis donc, quel sarcasme, Crocodile. Je passais juste dire bonjour.

\- C'est fait, je te remercie. Tu peux te trouver une autre plage maintenant ?

\- Non, je suis bien ici. L'ensoleillement est parfait, le vent aussi… Et j'ai envie de discuter. »

Crocodile leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Avec un peu de chance, cela ennuierait Doflamingo et il finirait par partir naturellement. Raté. L'autre pirate s'approcha un peu plus de lui et s'assit dans le sable. Le possesseur de fruit du sable essaya d'afficher l'indifférence la plus profonde et de masquer son énervement. Il ne fallait pas que son voisin comprenne à quel point il le dérangeait. Le temps passait cependant et aucun des deux n'avait décidé de chercher une autre plage.

« - Je suis toujours nostalgique quand je viens sur une plage, lâcha Doflamingo.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Quand tu vois une étendue d'eau comme ça, surtout la mer, tu ne te rappelles pas de l'époque où tu pouvais encore nager ?

\- Hum, un peu si, mais ça ne me rend pas spécialement nostalgique.

\- Fufu, sacré force de caractère alors.

\- Ce qui me rend nostalgique, c'est…

\- Pourquoi tu ne continues pas ? Un trou de mémoire ?

\- Non, je n'ai juste pas envie que tu te foutes de moi.

\- Oh, allons petit crocodile, pas de ça entre nous !

\- Je suis nostalgique dès que je vois un tuba. J'en utilisais souvent un pour nager quand je le pouvais encore. Mais bon, ça ne sert à rient de revenir sur le passé. On ne peut plus nager mais on a gagné d'autres pouvoirs, c'est tout. Inutile d'en fait toute une histoire.

\- C'est vrai, nous avons gagné en puissance. Pourtant, nous sommes des pirates et la mer nous est fermée pour toujours. Quelle ironie là-dedans.

\- Les fruits du démon fonctionnent comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Leur inventeur devait avoir de l'humour j'imagine. Un bel enfoiré.

\- Peut-être qu'à force de les étudier, on trouvera une solution.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à trouver un moyen de nager à nouveau.

\- Et là, qu'est-ce que tu faisais exactement ?

\- Je profitais d'un jour de plus en liberté. Impel Down, ce n'était pas exactement la joie. Ne plus voir la lumière du soleil pendant plusieurs jours, bonjour l'horreur.

\- Je veux bien te croire sur ce point-là. Finalement, tu as été beaucoup plus bavard qu'un bonjour. J'ai bien fait de ne pas changer de plage, non ?

\- Fais chier. Je te hais, flamant rose de merde.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, petit Crocodile. »

Le brun soupira mais un petit sourire fleurit discrètement sur son visage. Parfois, son attrait pour la solitude lui faisait oublier qu'il n'était pas totalement hermétique au fait de discuter. Enfin, quand-même, Crocodile espérait que Doflamingo comptait s'en aller bientôt. Être sociable, ça va deux minutes, mais il ne faut pas exagérer.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Orientation.**


	12. Orientation

**Hop hop hop, bien le bonjour mes braves matelots ! Saviez-vous que c'est déjà la moitié du défi ? Eh oui, le temps passe vite ! En plus, ça veut dire que Noël n'est plus très loin, donc ça, c'est chouette ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu envie de vous parler d'un personnage que j'aime vraiment bien et ce thème me paraissait bien approprié pour le faire ! Risque de spoil, mais j'ai zappé le chapitre exact, donc si vous êtes arrivés à Wano, c'est bon ! Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture et encore à demain, on commence la deuxième moitié de ce calendrier !**

**Shadow : Haha ! Mais j'avoue, j'aime bien Crocodile, il y a encore trop de mystères autour de ce personnage, ça m'intrigue !**

* * *

Il faisait un temps magnifique ce jour-là mais pourtant, Marco n'arrivait pas à trouver que c'était une belle journée. Il avait encore accompli de nombreuses interventions, en tant que vétérinaire et médecin de l'île. Cette reconversion n'était pas si étonnante, puisqu'il était autrefois le docteur de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Une belle époque désormais révolue.

Dernièrement, l'homme avait enchainé de trop nombreux échecs. La défaite cuisante à Marine Ford, la mort de Portgas D. Ace, la mort de Barbe Blanche et la défaite contre Barbe Noire lors de la guerre de la revanche… Tous ces événements avaient détourné Marco de la piraterie. Il ne voulait plus que d'autres gens dépendent de lui, alors qu'il n'était capable de protéger personne.

Les autres commandants ainsi que les membres de sa flotte avaient tenté de le retenir, mais c'était trop tard. Il ne voulait plus revivre de moments aussi horribles. Il ne voulait plus se sentir aussi inutile ni impuissant. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait maintenant, c'était oublier… Et aussi veiller au repos de son capitaine ainsi que du commandant de la seconde flotte. Ces deux actions étaient totalement paradoxales, c'est ce que lui fit remarquer Vista, le commandant de la cinquième flotte.

« - Nous pouvons encore être un équipage, Marco.

\- Non. Je suis désolé Vista, mais c'est le chemin que j'ai choisi.

\- Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction, mon ami. Reviens avec nous. Deviens notre capitaine. Tu es le seul qui puisse reprendre ce poste maintenant.

\- Ce n'est plus mon orientation maintenant. La piraterie, c'est fini.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, Marco. Cependant, laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes sur un point. La piraterie ne s'arrête jamais. Jamais. »

Le commandant de la cinquième flotte n'avait pas insisté et était parti sans un mot de plus. Depuis, Marco n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Vista ni des autres. Il n'en avait pas vraiment cherché non plus. Au moins, il n'avait pas la vie de ses amis sur sa conscience.

Un peu plus d'un an passa après la défaite contre Barbe Noire et Marco était persuadé que sa vie maintenant, c'était de s'occuper des soins sur cette île perdue. La vie était paisible ici et rien ne venait l'interrompre. Une fois par semaine au moins, le phénix se rendait sur les tombes de Barbe Blanche et d'Ace pour les entretenir. Y aller était douloureux à chaque fois, mais il le fallait bien pour honorer leurs âmes. Cela lui permettait de se recueillir en même temps.

Un jour, il découvrit dans le journal qu'un shichibukai s'était mis en chasse des commandants de Barbe Blanche et qu'il en avait déjà vaincu un. Cela fit tiquer le phénix mais il ne pouvait plus rien pour ses anciens compagnons maintenant. Le monde était vaste et rempli de danger, il ne pouvait pas assurer leur sécurité de toute façon. Marco prit sur lui et oublia l'incident pour se concentrer sur son quotidien. Sa technique fonctionna jusqu'au journal suivant.

Dans ce nouveau quotidien, il apprit qu'un nouveau commandant de Barbe Blanche avait été vaincu. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. Les alliés de l'ancien Yonkou n'étaient pas épargnés. Le phénix avait l'impression qu'une pluie de mauvaises nouvelles s'abattait sur lui. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, de s'en détacher, mais c'était purement impossible. Marco avait envie de voler au secours de ses compagnons, de tous les retrouver et les protéger.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Son quotidien devenait une prison dont il n'arrivait plus à sortir. Marco était devenu le protecteur de l'île, le garant de sa tranquillité. S'il la quittait, qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire ? Mais en même temps, il y avait tous ses amis, ses compagnons de toujours qui avaient cru en lui et qu'il avait lâchement abandonné pour des raisons purement personnelles. Il se sentait tellement idiot maintenant. Comment avaient-ils pu leur faire cela ? Certes, Marco se considérait comme un perdant, mais les siens n'avaient jamais cessé de croire en lui. Maintenant que Barbe Blanche n'était plus là, c'était lui leur référence. Lui, leur capitaine.

« Je crois que tu avais raison, Vista. La piraterie ne s'arrête jamais. »

Dès que possible, il était maintenant décidé à reprendre la mer, pour montrer à cet idiot de shichibukai qu'on ne rigole pas avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Quand l'occasion se présenterait-elle ? Marco n'en savait rien mais un jour, il entendrait à nouveau l'appel de l'océan et cette fois, il y répondrait, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Courrier.**


	13. Courrier

**Bonsoir à tous, comment allez-vous ? Pas trop froid ? Eh bien voici une petite lettre toute mignonne d'un fils à son père, afin de rendre votre journée un peu plus lumineuse. Cela me permet de rendre hommage aussi au lien qui existe entre ces deux personnages-là, parce que l'arc Whole Cake Island nous en a appris un peu plus. Le format lettre change un peu mais ma foi, ça fait du bien de s'essayer à d'autres formats. Passez une belle journée et à demain, vous l'avez bien compris ! (et si vous avez lu le chapitre 965, alors votre journée est forcément déjà belle !)**

**Shadow : Robin qui compare Marco à un ananas, c'est merveilleusement drôle ! Demain, tu devrais être content !**

**Suu-kuni : Une fan du Katakuri/Reiju, je n'y croyais pas ! Et je suis si contente ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Je n'ai pas d'autres Katakuri/Reiju dans mon calendrier... mais écrire à nouveau dessus, ma foi, ce serait une idée chouette !**

* * *

Bonjour le vieux !

Tu vas surement râler en voyant comment je commence ma lettre mais en même temps, comment veux-tu que je la commence autrement ? Admets-le, tu es un vieux maintenant. Déjà quand j'étais petit, tu étais un vieux. Et les années ne t'ont pas arrangé, crois-moi.

Si tu étais avec moi, je suis certain que tu me frapperais pour avoir dit ça. Le bel exemple d'éducation que voilà tiens, frapper un gamin. C'est comme ça que tu m'as élevé… Et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris mon côté chevaleresque, à la dure. Donc je ne peux sans doute pas dire totalement que c'est une mauvaise chose, même si c'est quand-même super limite de nos jours.

Bon, je me perds en écrivant cette lettre, je vais essayer de revenir au sujet.

Depuis combien de temps je ne t'ai pas vu ? Et inversement ? Trois ans déjà ? Le temps passe vraiment trop vite, c'est incroyable. Depuis que j'ai quitté le Baratie pour rejoindre l'équipage du chapeau de paille, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Tu sais, je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort et j'ai amélioré ma technique. Il faudra que je te montre ça quand je repasserai dans le coin. Pas seulement ma force mais aussi ma cuisine. Mes recettes sont beaucoup plus élaborées et je suis toujours ton précepte : ne rien gaspiller. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire avec des restes, merci de m'avoir enseigné toutes tes astuces. Maintenant, c'est moi qui pourrais t'apprendre des trucs.

Sinon, tout va bien, je suis toujours dans le même équipage, comme tu peux t'en douter. Le capitaine Luffy est toujours le même. Un idiot qu'on suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Il y a aussi Zoro, Ussop et la magnifique Nami que tu connais déjà. Notre équipage a gagné des nouveaux membres depuis. Il y a notre médecin, Chopper, un renne qui a mangé le fruit du démon de l'humain. Aussi, il y a notre sublime archéologue, Nico Robin, qui est vraiment trop forte. Ah et on a aussi un charpentier, Franky, ainsi qu'un musicien, Brook. Ils sont également sympathiques ces deux-là. On n'a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer et cuisiner pour tout ce petit monde est assez prenant.

Je voulais également te prévenir de ne pas tenir compte de mes avis de rechercher. Peu importe ma prime, là n'est pas la question même si je sais que ça compte beaucoup à tes yeux. Non, le principal problème est l'image. Ces idiots n'ont jamais été capables de prendre une photo correcte de moi et c'est vraiment terrible. Ne garde donc aucun avis de recherche s'il te plait, attend un peu qu'il y en ait un bien… Et surtout, ne garde pas le dernier.

Tu as dû voir écrit Vinsmoke d'ailleurs sur un avis. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais… C'est mon nom de famille de naissance. Seulement, je ne veux plus l'utiliser. C'est tout.

J'ai revu mon père, mes frères et ma sœur d'ailleurs il n'y a pas longtemps. C'était vraiment étrange après autant de temps. Je ne les apprécie toujours aucunement… Sauf ma sœur, évidemment.

J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes à cause d'eux mais c'est réglé maintenant je pense. J'espère que tu n'as eu aucune représailles à cause de moi, je m'en voudrais un peu de déranger un vieux comme toi. En tout cas, si tu vois un pavillon de Big Mom venir par ici, fuis, c'est un ordre. Elle a des raisons de m'en vouloir, tout ça à cause de ma famille biologique et de ce maudit père.

Seulement, je ne le considère pas comme mon père. Jamais. Il ne m'a jamais considéré comme son fils alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'inverse serait vrai.

C'est aussi pour cela que je t'écris cette lettre.

Bon je pense que tu ne recevras pas ça du tout à la bonne date mais je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important. Si je ne te le dis pas, je pense que ça me hantera encore longtemps.

Hum, bref, bonne fête des pères, le vieux.

Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Tu es pour moi le seul père que j'ai jamais eu. C'est tellement gênant à écrire mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches quand même.

J'espère que pour le Baratie, tout ira bien, mais je ne m'en fais pas trop pour vous. Dis bonjour à tout le monde de ma part.

De la part du cuisinier de l'équipage du futur seigneur des pirates, Sanji.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Fanfreluches.**


	14. Fanfreluches

**Hello, c'est parti pour le 14e jour du défi ! Aujourd'hui… Eh bien j'ai totalement changé d'idée à la dernière minute. Disons qu'à la base, je voulais écrire sur Sanji et Pudding, mais un duo que j'aime beaucoup s'est glissé à la place. Qui suis-je pour dire non ? C'est une petite scène tellement simple mais je me suis amusée à l'écrire et c'est tout ce qui compte… Ah si, j'espère que ça va vous plaire aussi quand même ! Bonne lecture et à demain dans le train (celui de Water Seven peut-être ?).**

**Shadow : C'est cool que le chapitre d'hier t'ait plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui d'aujourd'hui !  
**

****Ps : Demain, l'OS sera surement posté plus tard dans l'après-midi pour cause de boulot !****

* * *

« - Pour la dernière fois, Mugiwara, non.

\- Mais allez, Law, s'il te plait ! Ce serait tellement plus cool !

\- J'insiste, non. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, c'est tout.

\- Roooh, mais cet habit t'irait tellement bieeeeeen !

\- Mugiwara. Je ne mettrai pas cet habit pour être assorti à toi, point. En plus, il… Il y a beaucoup trop de fanfreluches dessus. Non, ce n'est pas acceptable.

\- Torao. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire fanfreluche ? »

Le chirurgien de la mort éluda totalement la question. Depuis un moment, Luffy tentait désespérément de lui faire mettre une tenue assortie à la sienne, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient alliés et que maintenant, le Trafalgar faisait un peu parti de la famille. Seulement, Law n'aimait pas vraiment les goûts de son cadet et il ne se privait pas de le faire savoir. L'alliance, il ne l'avait pas faite pour aller jusqu'à assortir ses vêtements à l'autre capitaine, il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Le pirate élastique commençait à bouder mais son interlocuteur l'ignora totalement.

« - Torao… Tu n'es vraiment pas très gentil.

\- Je n'ai pas fais cette alliance pour m'amuser, Mugiwara-ya ! Nous allions nos forces pour battre des yonkous, par pour faire un concours de mode ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de toutes les concessions que j'ai dû faire depuis que je suis avec toi ? Je suis certain que non parce que tu ne fais jamais attention à ce que tes alliés pensent ! Mais il n'y a pas que ta personne ici ! Alors pour une fois, tu vas arrêter d'en faire à ta guise, surtout pour un détail si mineur !

\- Hum… Oh, et si c'était moi qui m'assortissais à toi ? »

Law tenta de garder son calme, parce que cela prouvait bien que Luffy n'avait strictement rien écouté à ses plaintes. Cependant, dans le fond, il songeait que c'était une bonne idée et que cela montrait à quel point le chapeau de paille avait envie d'être assorti à lui. Le capitaine des Hearts soupira, mais avec un léger sourire en coin.

« - Si tu veux, Mugiwara. Mais je ne sais pas si tu trouveras ton bonheur…

\- Je vais demander à Nami, elle a toujours des bonnes idées ! »

Le jeune homme partit au pas de courses et Law ne tenta même pas de le suivre. Au contraire, il se permit de profiter d'un instant de calme avant de retourner dans la bataille, soit au milieu de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Il avait encore de nombreux détails à gérer avec eux et plus tôt ce serait fait, mieux cela vaudrait. Law remonta sur le pont puis se rendit dans la grande salle à manger. Luffy était en train de fouiller dans un grand coffre à vêtements, tandis que Nami tentait de l'aider en lui proposant certains modèles. Elle avait une sacrée patience, cette navigatrice.

« Au moins, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec eux. »

C'était vraiment le moins qu'il pouvait dire. Son alliance lui avait causé bien des sueurs froides, des nuits sans sommeil, des malaises frôlant la crise cardiaque et tout un tas d'autres désagréments liés au stress. Pour sa santé, physique et mentale, il avait hésité à se retirer. Le fait qu'il soit encore sur le thousand sunny, Law était incapable de l'expliquer. Cela tenait du miracle. Sans doute que malgré tous ces événements, il était incapable de détester cet équipage si spécial.

« - Nami, je vais prendre cette veste, elle est trop cool !

\- Hum, si tu veux… Mais tu pourrais peut-être rajouter ça avec ?

\- Euh, non, il y a trop de fanfreluches ! »

Nami se tut, en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par-là car il n'y avait aucune fanfreluche sur ce vêtement. Law ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire sans que personne ne comprenne. Décidément, cet équipage savait lui rappeler ce qu'il aimait chez eux.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Mandoline (prononcer « maaaandooolineuh »).**


	15. Mandoline

**Coucou, c'est parti, on commence direct sur ce pairing qu'on soupçonne d'être canon mais il faut encore attendre la confirmation, ou l'infirmation d'ailleurs. Je suis contente d'avoir écrit sur eux, ils sont adorables et ce thème rigolo était sympathique. C'est agréable d'écrire ces petits textes, c'est même relaxant je dois dire. Et comme cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit sur One Piece, ça fait plaisir de retrouver les personnages ainsi que la hype ! Allez, à demain mes braves lecteurs !**

**Shadow : Ah, je suis super contente que mon duo Law/Luffy t'ait plu, j'aime beaucoup écrire avec eux !**

**Suu-kuni : C'est vrai qu'on en trouve très peu... j'avoue avoir découvert ce pairing par hasard et je me suis dit "Eh, mais oui, ça pourrait carrément marcher !" Bon, je ne sais pas trop si je pourrais écrire une fanfic complète dessus... mais j'ai une idée de fanfic One Piece (liée à l'OS du jour 21 d'ailleurs, petit spoiler) dans lequel ce couple pourrait éventuellement passer... Je vais voir !**

* * *

« - Non, non, ça ne va pas… Peut-être que je devrais plutôt faire ça… Non, c'est ridicule, ça ne passera jamais… Et ça ? Non plus, non plus…

\- Euh, Shanks, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais-là ?

\- Ben ! Rien du tout. Je me prenais juste un moment tout seul…

\- On ne me la fait pas, soupira son second. Tu essaies encore de draguer la petite Makino.

\- Elle est pas si petite… Mais oui. Sauf que je n'y arrive pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire pour le moment ?

\- Lui parler. Mais à chaque fois que le sujet arrive, que je peux le placer, je trouve un moyen pour l'éviter. L'art de l'esquive, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Pourtant, sur les mers, tu as quand même connu des dangers bien pires. Aux côtés de Roger, tu as dû en voir des choses j'imagine.

\- C'est sûr mais rien ne m'a jamais préparé à ça !

\- Allons capitaine, tu as dû avoir des aventures quand-même. Non ?

\- Pas la moindre. Tu sais à l'époque, ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Et puis, je ne connaissais pas encore Makino. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour qu'elle comprenne que je l'aime bien. Enfin pas bien mais beaucoup plus. Ben, tu peux m'aider ?

\- Je peux essayer. Bon, mise à part la piraterie, est-ce que tu as d'autres talents ?

\- Hum, je peux boire des quantités incroyables de rhum en restant sobre.

\- Des compétences utiles. Et ne me mens pas, je sais que c'est faux.

\- Très bien ! Euh… Je sais jouer de la mandoline à peu près correctement.

\- De la quoi ?

\- De la mandoline. Un petit instrument à corde. J'ai appris sur l'Oro Jackson.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'on s'en contentera. Alors, écoute moi bien… »

Shanks ne perdit pas une miette du plan que lui proposa son second. C'était simple mais cela pouvait fonctionner. Ben Becman n'avait pas forcément une idée extravagante mais il savait qu'il fallait aller à l'essentiel et permettre à son capitaine d'être lui-même. S'il essayait de jouer celui qu'il n'était pas, Le Roux n'attirerait rien de bon. Et puis, c'était déjà bien d'être Shanks Le Roux.

Le soir, une soirée un peu plus festive fut organisée dans la petite ville de Fushia. Tout le monde s'était rassemblé là et Makino avait installé son comptoir dehors pour pouvoir servir pirates comme habitants. Rassemblés autours du feu, les autochtones et les étrangers riaient ensemble. C'est alors que Shanks sortit une petite mandoline de derrière sa cape.

C'était encore l'époque où il avait deux bras.

Le capitaine se mit alors à jouer un air entrainant qui donnait envie de danser, ce que ne tarda pas à faire son auditoire. D'autres musiciens l'accompagnèrent bien volontiers et ce fut un véritable bal qui prit place dans la place principale de Fushia. Tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup et la Marine aurait été bien surprise de voir une telle harmonie entre civils et forbans des mers.

Ben Becman fit un clin d'œil à son capitaine qui laissa de côté sa mandoline. L'apport des autres musiciens suffisait à distraire tout le monde pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Aussitôt, Shanks se rapprocha de Makino. Elle était radieuse ce soir-là, avec un sourire étincelant.

« - Alors Makino, tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Oh oui, il ne se passe jamais rien d'habitude à Fushia. C'est génial !

\- J'en suis ravi, sourit-il.

\- Tu joues vraiment bien de ton instrument, c'était si joyeux.

\- Merci ! Acceptes-tu de danser avec moi maintenant ?

\- Oh… Eh bien, c'est avec plaisir ! »

La tavernière le prit par la main et il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Au milieu des autres, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. C'est ainsi que commença une longue nuit joyeuse. C'est ainsi que Shanks trouva enfin l'occasion d'avouer ses sentiments à Makino. Et c'est ainsi que Ben Becman trouva un prétexte pour se faire inviter au bar à vie par son capitaine. Encore une histoire qui finit bien.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Girafe. (Vous devinez qui c'est n'est-ce pas ?)**


	16. Girafe

**Bouh ! Comment ça vous n'avez pas eu peur ? Allez mes matelots, souquons ferme vers cet OS même si ça ne veut rien dire ! Avec un thème pareil, je suis persuadée que vous savez de qui je vais parler d'avance ! Et vous avez certainement raison ! Cela me permet de parler d'une petite bande et d'une théorie sans fondement mais que je trouve plutôt rigolote, donc j'espère que tout cela vous plaira car je sais que ces persos sont plutôt populaires. Portez-vous bien en attendant et à demain pour de nouvelles aventures… Et demain, ce sera l'occasion de remplir le challenge du calendrier !**

**Shadow : Eh oui, Shanks a beau être un empereur, il ne peut pas être au top dans tous les domaines. Et bien joué pour le thème d'aujourd'hui, la girafe laissait effectivement peut de doute !**

* * *

« Je m'ennuie. »

Le cri de Kaku venait du cœur mais personne n'y répondit. Tout le monde avait l'air tellement absorbé par… Eh bien par tout et n'importe quoi, sauf par le possesseur du fruit du démon de la girafe. Il était même persuadé que ses collègues faisaient exprès de l'ignorer. Depuis leur défaite à Ennie Lobbies, la vie n'était plus aussi palpitante qu'auparavant. On pourrait même dire qu'elle était tranquille pour l'ancien Cipher Pol 9. Beaucoup trop tranquille selon Kaku.

L'homme au nez carré fixa les autres, essayant de trouver de l'inspiration dans leurs tâches pour s'occuper lui-même. Rien à faire. Lucci et son pigeon lisaient le journal, Kalifa était plongée dans un livre qui n'avait pas l'air passionnant du tout, Jabura et Blueno étaient sur un jeu de société où le loup perdait clairement, Kumadori s'occupait de son immense chevelure tandis que Fukuro faisait une petite séance de musculation dans un coin de la pièce.

Bref, personne pour s'occuper de Kaku.

Il essayait de son mieux de prendre son mal en patience, mais il commençait à être à court d'idées et fixer le plafond avait cessé d'être une activité décente depuis deux heures et quarante-sept minutes. Lire le journal par-dessus l'épaule de Lucci, c'était intéressant deux minutes mais pas plus. Le livre de Kalifa n'était pas vraiment passionnante comme dit plus haut, ou du moins pas du tout son style. Le jeu de société ne le tentait pas du tout, parce qu'il en avait déjà fait de nombreuses parties les cinq derniers jours. S'occuper des cheveux de Kumadori était un travail interminable, sans compter le fait que son collègue passait son temps à s'excuser. Enfin, s'il allait faire de la musculation avec Fukuro, il allait encore entendre les mêmes commérages que les derniers jours, parce qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé de nouveau depuis au moins une semaine, sinon plus.

« Je m'ennuie. »

Toujours aucune réponse. Pourtant, il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste une pointe d'attention. Il avait déjà fait le tour de la ville trois fois le matin même, parce que le bourg était vraiment très petit. Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il allait vraiment trop vite. Il y avait sans doute de cela aussi. Kaku soupira en se disant qu'il aurait même apprécié la présence de Spandam pour pouvoir le martyriser un peu. Même cette petite joie lui était enlevée.

« Vraiment, je m'ennuie, ce n'est pas une blague. »

Un léger soupir de Lucci récompensa son intervention mais c'était vraiment tout. Même Jabura l'ignorait totalement, lui qui ne manquait pas une occasion de lui manquer de respect. Cette situation était insupportable et ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment. Kaku se leva brutalement de sa chaise qu'il envoya valser au sol en même temps.

« Bon les gars, vraiment, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort ! Est-ce que ce serait trop demandé qu'on fasse une activité de groupe tous ensemble pour une fois ? »

Cette fois, il provoqua l'effet qu'il désirait. Kalifa reposa son roman, Kumadori s'emmêla un peu plus les cheveux, Fukuro stoppa ses flexions, Blueno et Jabura arrêtèrent aussitôt de jouer tandis que Lucci laissa tomber son journal lentement au sol. Le silence dura un peu, un profond malaise que Kaku était bien heureux d'avoir provoqué. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette inactivité. L'homme girafe était un homme d'action, pas un fainéant. Finalement, le possesseur du zoan du léopard se leva à son tour. Son regard était froid comme la glace.

« - Alors comme ça, tu t'ennuies Kaku ?

\- C'est exactement ça, Lucci. Merci de…

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, on va régler ça rapidement. De toute façon, j'en avais assez moi aussi de rester ici. Il est temps que les choses changent un peu. »

Kaku ne pouvait qu'approuver ce que disait leur chef mais cela ne lui disait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Robb Lucci prit l'escargophone et quitta la pièce précipitamment, dans l'incompréhension générale. Jabura jeta un regard haineux à Kaku qui répondit par un sourire appuyé d'un haussement d'épaule. Enfin, leur situation allait évoluer ! Mais dans quel sens, ça…

C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, sans qu'aucun ne sache exactement pourquoi, ils se retrouvèrent tous membres du CP0. Fini l'ennui ! Kaku n'osa pas dire qu'il trouvait cette mesure assez extrême simplement pour lutter contre son ennui. Néanmoins, l'homme girafe était heureux, l'action reprenait et l'ennui ne ferait plus partie de son existence avant un bon moment. Mieux, il pouvait même à nouveau martyriser Spandam.

Décidément la vie était belle.

* * *

**Prochaine thème : Titanic.**


	17. Titanic

**Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui, c'est parti pour réaliser un challenge imposé par Ejes : elle a choisi pour moi un pairing et je devais consacrer un OS du calendrier sur le sujet. Le couple imposé était donc Kaido/Big Mom. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire sur eux et je remercie King, le narrateur imprévu de ce texte. Il s'est incrusté tout seul et j'ai trouvé cela bien pratique alors je n'ai rien changé. Attention par contre, parce que cela spoile jusqu'au chapitre 957 ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous demain pour… Eh bien pour un nouveau jour au moins !**

**Shadow : J'avoue que ce serait cool si le monde du travail marchait comme ça... Un coup de fil et hop, au boulot ! **

* * *

« L'équipage de Big Mom et nous allons former une alliance ! »

Le choc de l'annonce passé, King soupira. Parfois, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour Kaido, il n'en pouvait plus de son capitaine. Vraiment plus. Exactement comme en ce moment, alors que le roi des bêtes voulait s'allier à un autre Yonkou. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être que King aurait pu y croire, mais Big Mom… Non, il n'y avait aucune chance que cela fonctionne, c'était juste totalement impossible. Le passé le montrait assez bien.

Dès qu'ils se croisaient, Big Mom et Kaido s'affrontaient. Cette fois ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Seul l'alcool et la bonne nourriture avaient pu calmer leurs ardeurs meurtrières. La belle affaire ! King s'attendait à voir les hostilités reprendre juste après, mais une alliance, non, c'était trop pour lui. Il était une des trois calamités, le bras droit de Kaido, un homme à la force incroyable, mais cet événement, c'était trop même pour lui.

L'équipage ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une nouvelle catastrophique ou s'il fallait s'en réjouir. King préférait prendre la première option, la plus appropriée selon lui. Queen et Jack avaient tenté de lui demander son avis mais il les avait superbement ignorés. Le possesseur du fruit du ptéranodon n'avait pas envie de se coltiner les deux calamités pour le moment.

Pourtant, il savait que d'une certaine façon, son capitaine avait des sentiments au moins ambigus pour Big Mom. L'inverse était certainement vrai aussi. Peut-être qu'une belle histoire d'amour pouvait naître de cette union improbable, comme une fleur au milieu du chaos.

« Comme si c'était seulement envisageable ! »

King avait envie de rire de sa propre naïveté. Jamais rien ne pourrait naître entre eux et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir déjà essayé à de nombreuses reprises. La calamité était persuadée de ne pas tout savoir mais ses connaissances en la matière étaient déjà bien suffisantes pour pouvoir juger que ce couple ne pouvait pas exister. Deux êtres aussi puissants finiraient toujours par essayer de se détruire ou de prendre le pouvoir sur l'équipage de l'autre. Oui, leur histoire le prouvait déjà assez bien.

Tout commençait il y a bien longtemps, quand Kaido et King ne se connaissaient même pas. Le ptéranodon avait eu du mal à obtenir des informations sur cette période mais en s'acharnant un peu, il avait fini par y parvenir. C'était l'époque des Rocks, des pirates dont le nom avait fait trembler le monde avant que la Marine et Roger ne mettent un terme à leur histoire. Qui l'aurait cru, mais les plus grands noms de l'époque se trouvait dans cet équipage terrifiant. Il y avait bien sûr Barbe Blanche mais surtout les jeunes Big Mom et Kaido.

Les Rocks n'étaient pas vraiment une grande famille. Au contraire, il arrivait souvent que des meurtres aient lieu et que les plus faibles ne survivent pas très longtemps. La loi de la mer diront certains, des meurtriers clameront les autres. En tout cas, ce n'était pas un endroit très charmant ni spécialement propice à accueillir une histoire romantique quelconque.

Ils étaient intéressés l'un par l'autre, mais c'était surtout parce qu'ils étaient extrêmement forts. La puissance attire la puissance, c'était l'attraction naturelle. Les deux pirates avaient fini par se rapprocher, à force de se foutre sur la gueule tout le temps. Parfois, ils buvaient un verre ensemble et parfois, ils partageaient la même chambre. Linlin Charlotte savait y faire avec les hommes, alors Kaido n'avait qu'à se laisser guider.

Seulement, cela ne fonctionnait pas et immanquablement, ils se séparaient. Comme deux aimants pourtant, ils tentaient de se remettre ensemble. De ce que King savait, il était très difficile de connaitre leur statut de couple, puisque même en couple, ils n'étaient pas forcément plus gentils l'un avec l'autre. Leur capitaine essayait de se tenir au courant de son mieux, parce que c'était toujours utile à savoir pour gérer son équipage de monstres.

Puis un jour, les Rocks disparurent.

Ils ne restèrent pas ensemble à cette période et chacun partit sur les mers. Ils ne se revirent pas très souvent, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Les calamités savaient que Kaido avait a priori une dette gênante envers Big Mom et qu'il ne souhaitait pas la revoir. Cela lui suffisait, il n'en demandait pas plus. La vie privée des autres, cela les regarde.

Kaido n'avait pas vraiment collectionné les conquêtes. Il ne s'y intéressait que moyennement et il n'attirait pas non plus avec son aspect étonnant. Tout l'inverse de Big Mom ! Elle avait eu un grand nombre de maris et plus de quatre-vingts enfants au compteur ! On pouvait clairement dire qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son temps. Elle avait même fondé son propre royaume tandis que le possesseur du fruit du dragon s'était attaché à Wano. Chacun avait suivi son destin.

Lorsque Big Mom avait débarqué sur l'île avec son navire et ses charmants enfants, King s'était dit que c'était la fin. Kaido et elle allaient s'entretuer. C'était bien le programme au début, un combat de puissance brute comme on en voit rarement même dans le Nouveau Monde. La plus forte des calamités avait fait évacuer une partie de ses hommes, afin d'en sauvegarder un certain nombre. Au final, le combat s'était achevé rapidement, par un verre de sake et deux empereurs bourrés. Qui aurait pu prédire cette issue ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas.

Finalement, King avait réussi à parler à Kaido en privé de la situation, parce que ce n'était pas possible de continuer à avancer au hasard, sans un plan concret pour cette alliance. Son capitaine était totalement ivre, ce qui n'aidait absolument en rien mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui parler.

« - Capitaine, je crois que nous ferions mieux d'annuler cette alliance.

\- Pourquoi ? On va les écraser puis après, on se foutra à nouveau sur la gueule.

\- Je comprends bien mais… Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux ne de pas poursuivre cette alliance.

\- King, mon vieux… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire confiance à une telle femme. Et je ne comprends pas comme vous pouvez après tout ce qu'elle vous a fait. Je sais…

\- Non, tu ne sais rien. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai toujours envie de revenir vers elle. Sans doute sa puissance. »

Dans les méandres de l'alcool, Kaido souriait avec tendresse. King le regarda, ne sachant pas s'il devait être attendri ou totalement écœuré. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait avoir beaucoup de choses dont il devrait s'occuper pendant le conflit. Rien que d'y penser, cela le fatiguait.

« - Vous pouvez peut-être m'aider un peu capitaine, pour le plan de bataille ?

\- Le quoi ? Oh non, je te laisse te débrouiller, King ! Tu as toujours été plus compétent que moi sur ce point-là et ça me barbe… blanche, lâcha-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

\- Nous allons droit au naufrage et vous n'avez que cette vanne ?

\- Oh, allons petite oiseau, je t'ai déjà entendu chanter mieux que ça ! »

King se promit de planquer tout l'alcool dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Queen et Jack discutaient tranquillement quand ils virent passer un King en furie à côté d'eux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, lui qui était si posé d'habitude. Ils parvinrent quand même à l'arrêter en cours de route pour en savoir un peu plus sur la bataille à venir.

« - Je vous tiens au courant dès que je me suis occupé des plans.

\- Le capitaine n'a donc rien ordonné, remarqua Jack.

\- Non, rien du tout, grinça le ptéranodon.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié… Tu penses que ça va mal se passer ? s'inquiéta Queen.

\- Oh, la guerre, je ne m'en fais pas trop… Mais cette alliance… Non, cette alliance, c'est vraiment le Titanic ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Il s'en alla d'un pas énergique, sans réaliser que les deux autres calamités n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était le Titanic.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Cinq ans plus tôt.**


	18. Cinq ans plus tard

**Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez beaucoup d'énergie positive… car cet OS n'en a pas spécialement hélas. J'avais juste incroyablement envie d'écrire sur ces personnages-là, même si techniquement, c'est trois ans plus tard et non pas cinq ans plus tard, mais c'est une fanfic donc ça passe, allez ! Tout se passe à Wano, donc attention au possible spoil ! J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis surtout ! Bon, à demain pour la suite ! Et merci encore à Ejes pour les thèmes !**

**Shadow : Merci beaucoup !**

**Suu-Kuni : Haha, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour Big Mom et Kaido, c'était un pairing imposé parce celle qui m'a donné les thèmes mais je me suis vraiment bien amusée ! J'ai regardé un peu et je n'ai pas mis de crack pairings dans la suite du défi (même s'il y a un OS vraiment n'importe quoi le 23). Mais je vais peut-être m'inspirer de l'OS de samedi prochain pour cette fic où le Katakuri/Reiju (Kataju ? Reikuri ?) aurait bien sa petite place au chaud !**

* * *

« Mon héros… Où est mon héros ? »

C'était il y a cinq ans déjà, il avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un ouragan et il en était ressorti tout aussi vite. Pourtant, elle n'oublierait jamais les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Elle n'oublierait jamais son sourire. Jamais.

Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait la chercher. Que quand elle serait assez grande, il lui proposerait d'entrer dans son équipage et il l'emmènerait faire le tour du monde. Cela la faisait rêver et elle ne vivait que dans l'attente de ce jour.

Le temps passait pourtant et il ne venait pas.

Chez elle, la vie devenait de plus en plus dure. Le régime en place sur Wano appauvrissait les sols du pays et contaminait aussi bien la nourriture que l'eau. Trouver à manger était le souci numéro un de tous les habitants trop pauvres. Même ceux qui avaient un peu d'argent n'étaient pas toujours mieux servi. Cela dépendait de leur position par rapport au souverain des lieux.

Parfois, elle ne pouvait pas résister à la soif et se permettait de boire de l'eau de mer ou de l'eau empoisonnée. Chaque fois, elle risquait sa santé mais ce n'était pas un choix de sa part. C'était prendre le risque de mourir ou mourir à coup sûr. Entre les deux, il n'y avait pas à hésiter une seule seconde à ses yeux.

Les bons jours, elle parvenait à réunir de quoi faire un bon repas et cela lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Cela lui rappelait aussi les jours où son héros était là. Quand il s'était trouvé à ses côtés, elle n'avait jamais eu faim. Il avait un talent pour dénicher de la nourriture… et aussi pour lui redonner le sourire à chaque instant. Il était vraiment très fort en tout.

Bon, pas en tout. Elle avait appris des choses à son héros et il avait été un bon élève. Jamais il ne la prenait de haut même si elle était une enfant. Non, il la respectait et suivait avec humilité ce qu'elle lui apprenait. Il était si gentil, si adorable. Personne n'avait jamais été aussi bon avec elle.

Le jour où il était parti avait été un déchirement pour elle mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle se revoyait encore lui dire au revoir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle repensait à la promesse qu'il avait faite alors, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si elle était une adulte.

« Je reviendrai te chercher dans quelques années, tu verras. »

Alors, elle attendait. La situation s'était aggravée là où elle se trouvait mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Sa peur qu'il revienne et ne la trouve pas était trop grande. Non, il fallait qu'elle reste jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, même si c'était difficile. Elle avait mangé un fruit du démon entre temps, elle pouvait s'en sortir. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était un peu d'espoir.

« Mon héros… »

La nouvelle tomba un jour, au plus sombre de son histoire. Alors que la vie ne lui apportait déjà plus beaucoup de joie, le destin lui porta un coup fatal dont elle manqua de ne jamais se relever.

Un homme arriva sur Wano, cinq ans plus tard. Il avait l'air très gentil et dans les faits, il l'était. Elle l'aimait bien aussi, même si son héros gardait la première place dans son cœur. Ils discutèrent beaucoup et il s'avéré par un grand hasard que l'homme connaissait son héros. Incroyable. Aux anges, elle demanda évidemment des nouvelles.

Comme le destin est cruel et injuste.

« Mon héros… Il est mort. »

Elle ne voulut pas le croire, elle rejeta la nouvelle encore et encore. Ce n'était pas possible. Son héros était trop fort pour mourir. Trop gentil aussi. Et puis, il avait promis qu'il reviendrait. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Il allait forcément tenir parole, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Sauf qu'on n'a plus aucune promesse quand on est mort.

Désormais, la vie lui paraissait encore plus fade et vide de sens qu'auparavant. Même l'espoir qu'elle avait entretenu jusque-là avec ardeur commençait à manquer sérieusement. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant mais son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

Cependant, chaque petite pièce de son cœur continuait d'aimer le souvenir de cet homme qu'elle avait tant admiré et qu'elle ne devait plus attendre désormais.

« Mon héros… Ace. »

Tama ne le savait pas encore, mais le destin lui avait accordé un autre héros qu'il avait envoyé auprès d'elle en la personne de Luffy, l'héritier de la volonté d'Ace. La vie est bien curieuse parfois.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Bling Bling !**


	19. Bling bling

**Coucou les matelots, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Aujourd'hui, on va s'attaquer au film Gold, avec un Doflamingo qui s'est littéralement incrusté sans me demander mon avis dans ce petit texte ! Ah celui-là décidément, c'est un sacré personnage ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'aime beaucoup beaucoup vraiment beaucoup l'histoire de Tesoro ! Et d'ailleurs, il m'arrive d'utiliser les traductions françaises pour certains mots (comme Yonkou = Empereur) mais parfois non, je fais selon ce qui me vient le plus facilement. Sur cette petite explication, bonne lecture et à demain !**

**Shadow : Eh bien, si chaque jour te plait, ce calendrier atteint son but ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même aujourd'hui et les prochains jours ! Et c'est vrai que Tama a eu de la chance de connaître Ace !**

* * *

« Eh bien le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ne manques pas d'or, fufufu ! »

Tesoro se força à rire face à son partenaire commerciale Doflamingo. Le Joker était un client beaucoup trop important pour qu'il puisse se permettre de le négliger. Son lien avec les bas-fonds, divers trafics d'armes mais surtout le Yonkou Kaido le rendait indispensable pour faire fonctionner le gigantesque navire-casino. Il attirait un certain type de visiteurs, de ceux qui n'ont pas les poches vide, et participait à la renommer du lieu. Tesoro ne demandait pas plus.

Son rire sonnait impeccablement sincère. Des années non loin des dragons célestes l'avaient aidé à taire ses émotions, à déguiser la vérité habilement, sans que personne ne voit jamais rien. Doflamingo ne se doutait a priori de rien, mais comment savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement derrière ses lunettes ? Tesoro ne le tenait pas pour acquis. Jamais.

« - Alors nous allons pouvoir conclure cet accord ?

\- Tout à fait. Je crois que nous nous apportons mutuellement ce dont nous avons besoin.

\- Enchanté que cela te plaise, Donquixote Doflamingo. Tu ne le regretteras.

\- Sinon, je viendrai m'amuser ici d'une autre manière, fufufu.

\- Cela n'aura pas lieu d'arriver, je le garantie. De toute façon, cet or est du vrai, fabrication maison. On peut difficilement trouver une meilleure qualité au monde.

\- Fufufu, je t'apprécie beaucoup Tesoro mais je me demande comment tu fais pour vivre au milieu de tout ce bling bling. Il y a du doré à perte de vue, même avec mes lunettes, cela me fait mal aux yeux. Et tu en portes même sur toi. Cela ne te lasse jamais ?

\- Il faut bien que je maintienne ma réputation… Et que les nouveaux venus le voient.

\- C'est vrai. Dis-moi, je constate qu'un de tes doigts n'a pas de bague. Un oubli ? »

Forcément, il fallait que Doflamingo frappe là où cela faisait mal. Il était incroyablement doué pour cela et il était certain qu'il le faisait exprès, surtout ici. Le doigt qui n'avait pas de bague était l'annulaire de la main gauche de Tesoro. C'était à ce doigt qu'on passait l'anneau du mariage selon la coutume. Il y avait une très bonne raison pour laquelle l'homme d'or n'avait pas de bague ici mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire la vérité à son sournois interlocuteur.

« - Oh ça… C'est juste que je ne me suis pas marié.

\- Et malgré ton âge, tu le gardes libre… pour signifier aux jeunes femmes que tu es disponible ?

\- Je vois que nous nous comprenons très bien. Tu en as à me présenter ?

\- Viens à Dressrosa un jour, tu trouveras certainement ton bonheur là-bas fufufu.

\- Je viendrai volontiers te rendre visite un jour. Lors du prochain accord peut-être ?

\- Très certainement. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous travaillons ensemble, Tesoro.

\- Mais j'y compte bien, Doflamingo. C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des clients comme toi. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que le shichibukai ne prenne finalement congé et ne s'en retourne dans son royaume. Il était temps. Tesoro n'en pouvait plus de devoir déjouer toutes ses combines verbales et surveiller la moindre de ses paroles.

« Au moins, maintenant, c'est terminé, je vais pouvoir prendre une pause. »

Normalement, il aurait dû aller s'enquérir de l'état de son navire-casino, du chiffre d'affaires, de l'état de ses employés et d'un million de petits détails mais il décida de prendre un moment pour lui en restant seul dans le salon des invités. Ses sbires les plus fidèles comprendraient.

« Il me trouve bling bling hein ? C'était ce que tu pensais de moi aussi, Stella ? »

Pas de réponse évidemment. Il était seul et les morts ne répondent pas.

Stella était la raison pour laquelle il ne portait pas de bague à son annulaire gauche. C'était elle qu'il voulait épouser depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré mais malheureusement, il avait été incapable de la sauver des dragons célestes. Tant de regrets mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle.

« Pardonne-moi, Stella, la plus belle des étoiles du ciel. Mon étoile. »

Il sourit tandis qu'une larme dévalait sa joue.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Poulpe.  
**


	20. Poulpe

**Bonjour, bienvenue, c'est par ici pour monter dans le train et pour se briser un peu le cœur. J'avais envie d'écrire sur ces deux-là, ils ne sont pas canons mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les imaginer ensemble, voilà ! Et puis, ce scénario a tourné un peu au dramatique alors que poulpe, ça promettait du drôle. Comme quoi, ne jamais se fier à un thème ! J'espère que ce petit instant entre ces deux personnages va vous plaire et aussi que je vous retrouve demain en forme pour le jour suivant !**

**Shadow : Doffy est un fourbe oui ! Je ne crois pas que les dragons célestes soient particulièrement aimés par les fans... Mais bon, on peut toujours avoir des surprises après tout !**

* * *

C'était un vendredi soir et l'archipel de Sabaondy était en effervescence. C'était la fin de la semaine pour beaucoup, le moment de sortir et de faire la fête pour célébrer l'occasion. Alors forcément, les restaurants et les bars tournaient à plein régime, ouverts jusqu'à très tard le soir. Même le parc d'attraction faisait des heures supplémentaires. Sa grande roue offrait un panorama unique sur la ville de nuit et étrangers comme autochtones étaient nombreux à vouloir le tester.

Shakky avait fermé son bar car le vendredi soir, c'était la soirée de la semaine qu'elle passait avec Rayleigh. Le pirate se sentait toujours redevable envers elle et l'invitait souvent à manger quelque part. La tavernière le laissait faire, puisque cela lui plaisait. Elle était loin d'être insensible aux charmes du roi sombre, malgré son âge. De toute façon, Shakky n'était pas de première jeunesse non plus et puis, il n'y a pas d'âge pour tomber amoureux.

Comme souvent, ils allèrent manger des takoyakis dans un petit restaurant dans un quartier reculé. Avec quelqu'un de l'équipage du seigneur des pirates, il n'était pas possible d'aller dans des lieux trop fréquentés. Ce n'était pas important, Shakky et Rayleigh adoraient tous les deux cette petite boutique qui servait de délicieuses boulettes de poulpe. Le prix défiait la concurrence.

« - Je n'en reviens pas qu'après tout ce temps, tu m'invites encore au restaurant, sourit-elle.

\- Est-ce que cela t'embête ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout. J'adore le poulpe… et toi aussi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que les takoyakis sont vraiment bons.

\- Idiot… Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. »

En temps normal, il aurait souri tout comme elle mais cette fois-là, son attention semblait ailleurs. Shakky laissa Rayleigh dans ses pensées quelques instants avant de s'en préoccuper. Elle savait qu'il aimait avoir son indépendance et sa liberté… mais le fait qu'il vivait pratiquement chez elle, cela devait bien lui donner le droit de creuser un petit peu si quelque chose l'intriguait.

« - Dis-moi, Ray, tu as l'air vraiment ailleurs ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Oh, c'est un peu stupide. Je me fais un scénario « et si »… Tu vois le genre ?

\- Très bien, oui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu refais alors ?

\- Eh bien, je me demandais ce qui aurait changé si… Si Roger avait confié son propre fils à moi et non pas à ce vieux marine de Garp. Je t'avais prévenu, c'est un peu…

\- Ray… Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de te torturer avec ça ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas connu comme moi. Son fils n'était pas né qu'il l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur. Il plaçait tellement d'espoir en lui et maintenant… Tout est terminé.

\- Mais tu t'es occupé de Luffy… Luffy qui a la volonté d'Ace. Tu l'as aidé d'une certaine façon.

\- Peut-être mais… C'était son fils, Shakky. Le fils de mon capitaine. Le fils de…

\- Ton meilleur ami. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Tu me connais si bien. Mais parfois, tu dois en avoir marre d'un vieux comme quoi, toujours à radoter les mêmes vieilleries, toujours à…

\- Si j'en avais vraiment marre, tu crois que je serais là avec toi ?

\- C'est vrai. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Après sa mort, c'était tellement dur que… Je me rattache encore à tout ce qui est lié à lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'oublier si facilement malgré les années. Tu dois… continuer à apprendre à vivre avec. Quand tu n'es pas si nostalgique, tu y arrives plutôt bien.

\- Merci. J'aimerais être un meilleur colocataire. Cela doit te sembler bien vide depuis le départ d'Hatchi pour le royaume des hommes-poissons.

\- Un peu oui. Mais tu passes plus de temps avec moi, alors ça me console.

\- Haha, Shakky, tu es une femme incroyable. Je suis heureux de t'avoir.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, Rayleigh ! »

Elle attrapa sa main et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brutalement d'abord puis plus doucement. La tavernière savait que pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait avec lui, il fallait être direct et parfois prendre des initiatives. Ce soir, c'était plutôt réussi.

La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était que les lèvres de Rayleigh avaient le goût amer et salé des larmes.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Atelier.**


	21. Atelier

**Hello les matelots ! Aujourd'hui, vous avez un peu plus de lecture car j'étais drôlement inspirée ! Et pour cause ! Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif moderne sur One Piece, avec des histoires de famille et des enfants adorables… J'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Je me suis tellement amusée à écrire sur cet UA que j'ai même l'idée d'en faire une fic qui m'a traversé l'esprit. On verra si cela se fait ou non, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si jamais cela vous intéresse ! Je vous laisse avec toute cette dose de mignon et de fraicheur, belle lecture et à demain pour un thème bien différent !**

**Shadow : C'est vrai que sa vie n'aurait pas forcément été meilleure avec Rayleigh, les choses sont ainsi ! Et j'aime beaucoup le couple Rayleigh/Shakky, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire sur eux.  
**

**Suu-Kuni : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis tellement fan de ce couple, j'étais obligée de les caser quelque part ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce calendrier plaise, surtout que je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire !**

* * *

Mihawk court pour ne pas être en retard. Juste avant, il a dû déposer Zoro et Perona à l'école, puis il a eu seulement dix minutes pour se rendre à l'autre bout de la ville à cette stupide réunion. Bon, c'est lui qui s'est inscrit, elle doit donc avoir un minimum d'intérêt quand même. Il n'a pris que sa matinée au travail alors il espère que ça ne trainera pas trop. Mihawk a encore plein d'autres choses à faire.

Quand il arrive finalement devant la salle de réunion, il n'a que deux minutes de retard, un véritable miracle dont il n'est pas peu fier. Essoufflé, il prend le temps de reprendre une respiration normale avant de frapper à la porte avec détermination. Celui qui lui ouvre n'est pas un inconnu et ne peut retenir un grand sourire en le voyant. Mihawk se montre plus mesuré.

« - Bonjour mon cher, je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment toi sur la liste !

\- Tu connais d'autres Mihawk Dracule ? Bonjour, Shanks.

\- Allez, entre. C'est ton premier atelier de père célibataire, c'est ça ? »

L'homme ne répond pas et entre discrètement dans la pièce. Il y a déjà quelques personnes dont il apprend rapidement les prénoms : Rocinante Donquixote, Monkey D. Dragon, Edward Newgate, Zeff Baratie et Smoker Colonel. Il s'agit d'un regroupement de pères célibataires du quartier, organisé par Shanks Le Roux qui travaille pour la mairie. Mihawk s'est dit que cela pouvait être pratique, pour rencontrer un peu de monde et mieux s'intégrer avec ses enfants.

« - Bonjour à tous, commence Shanks avec bonne humeur. Comme c'est notre première réunion de l'année et qu'il y a des nouveaux, nous allons tous nous présenter. Comme vous le savez, je suis Shanks Le Roux, adjoint du maire, chargé notamment des questions d'éducation. Au suivant.

\- Je suis Monkey D. Dragon, membre du parti politique de l'opposition, lance un homme à la chevelure sombre, que Shanks fixe avec de gros yeux.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Zeff Baratie, cuisinier en chef au restaurant de la Jambe Noire, poursuit un homme plus âgé, blond, avec une jambe artificielle.

\- Enchanté, je suis Rocinante Donquixote, photographe professionnel ! déclare avec enthousiasme le grand blond, arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Au suivant.

\- Je suis Smoker Colonel, officier des forces de police, merci de m'accueillir, continue un homme frisé élancé, avec une voix incroyablement calme.

\- Bien le bonjour tout le monde, s'exclame l'homme plus vieux, doté d'une magnifique moustache. Je suis Edward Newgate et je suis le gérant de la grande banque Moby Dick.

\- Et je suis Mihawk Dracule, entraîneur au dojo du Faucon. Enchanté.

\- Parfait, tout le monde a pu se présenter ! reprend Shanks. Comme vous le savez ce regroupement de pères célibataires a pour but d'instaurer un système d'entraide, que ce soit pour les sorties d'école ou même en cas d'urgence. Cela permet aussi de savoir que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Tu es un père célibataire, Shanks ? demande Dragon en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, mais cela ne saurait tarder, répond le roux avec empressement. Donc, nous allons d'abord faire un point sur les disponibilités de chacun selon les jours de la semaine et vos besoins… »

Shanks anime d'une main de maître la réunion et laisse la parole à chacun. Mihawk est cependant perplexe. Que veut-il dire en disant qu'il ne va pas tarder à être père célibataire ? C'est en apprenant à connaître les autres et leurs situations que Mihawk finit par comprendre le fond du problème.

Il comprend que Dragon a un fils qui s'appelle Luffy et réalise qu'il le connait car c'est un petit garçon plein de vie avec qui son propre fils Zoro aime bien jouer. Cependant, il semble que Dragon ne s'occupe pas très bien de son propre enfant. Au contraire, Shanks semble savoir beaucoup plus de choses sur ce petit bout de Luffy que l'homme à la chevelure noire. Mihawk se doute que son ami rouquin doit souhaiter récupérer Luffy d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela ne le regarde pas de toute façon, mais cette histoire doit être bien complexe, pour les adultes comme pour l'enfant.

Zeff a un petit garçon qui s'appelle Sanji et que Mihawk connait aussi. Son fils Zoro lui dit régulièrement qu'il s'est bagarré avec lui. Cependant, sa fille Perona lui a dit que Sanji ramène souvent des gâteaux qu'il a fait lui-même, qu'ils sont très bons et qu'il est très gentil. En tout cas, le père a l'air d'aimer tendrement son enfant, même s'il parait un peu sévère sur les bords. Chacun a sa propre éducation, Mihawk ne se permet pas de juger.

Rocinante est un être plein de joie de vivre, même si on comprend qu'une menace plane sur lui concernant la garde de son fils unique Law. Il adore son petit, mais il semble que son grand frère Doflamingo souhaite récupérer la garde du gosse. Encore une histoire peu claire. Mihawk a l'impression que Zoro a déjà joué avec Law et qu'il l'aime plutôt bien. Cela lui permet de situer un peu mieux les fréquentations de ces enfants, surtout celles de son fils en l'occurrence.

Plus succinct, Smoker n'en aime pas moins ses enfants, un garçon du nom de Koby et une fille du nom de Kuina. Si le garçon ne parle pas trop à Mihawk, le nom de la demoiselle lui évoque quelques souvenirs. Visiblement, Zoro a déjà joué avec elle et il est même possible qu'il ait développé un coup de foudre pour la petite fille. Les enfants sont vraiment adorables à cet âge-là. Smoker n'a pas l'air si proche que cela des enfants mais Mihawk est prêt à parier que c'est un bon père. Cela s'entend à la manière attentionné dont il parle d'eux.

Enfin, il découvre l'incroyable famille d'Edward Newgate. Cet homme fortuné et pourtant célibataire a adopté un grand nombre d'enfants. Selon ce que Mihawk comprend, il en aurait au moins seize, ce qui est absolument inattendu pour un tel profil. Pour le moment, impossible de retenir tous les prénoms, surtout qu'aucun ne semble être dans la classe de Zoro et Perona. Il note quand même Marco et Ace, qui lui disent vaguement quelque chose. Dire que ce monsieur a la fibre paternelle est une grossière sous-estimation de la réalité. Dire que c'est un bon père est le minimum syndical.

Pendant trois heures, qui passent beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Mihawk discute volontiers avec tout le monde et se trouve plutôt à l'aise. Il n'est pas la personne la plus sociable au monde, mais ce type de réunion lui convient bien. C'est certain, il reviendra.

Arrive l'heure de se dire au revoir et, pour certains, d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école, s'ils ne vont pas à la cantine. Tout le monde se quitte en bons termes. Au moment où il passe la porte, Mihawk entend un échange verbal entre Shanks et Dragon. Incapable de résister à la curiosité, il se cache derrière la porte pour écouter ce qui se dit. Il n'est pas le seul, puisque Zeff Baratie est également en train d'écouter avec lui. Les deux hommes tâchent d'être discrets.

« - Dragon, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas continuer à délaisser Luffy ainsi.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps avec mon boulot, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute. Et puis, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

\- Il n'a que six ans le pauvre. Je sais qu'il va souvent chez son grand-père, donc ton père, mais il est également trimballé chez diverses autres personnes et ce n'est pas bon cette instabilité pour un enfant. Edward m'a raconté qu'il lui arrivait de le prendre parfois…

\- Luffy est ami avec son fils Ace, je ne vais pas les empêcher de se voir.

\- Certes, mais plusieurs fois par semaine, cela commence à faire beaucoup. Quand on lui demande qui est son père, il a du mal à répondre. Tu comprends maintenant ?

\- Si l'école fait mal son travail, forcément qu'il devient stupide. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, Shanks ?

\- Je vais te coller un procès au cul et on verra ce que tu peux y faire !

\- Tu veux récupérer mon fils, voleur d'enfants ? Pour quoi ? Combler ton propre échec ?

\- Parce que je l'aime bien ce gosse, contrairement à toi !

\- Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne l'aime pas ? »

Alors que la conversation continue de s'envenimer, Zeff fait signe à Mihawk qu'il est largement temps de partir. Ils en ont assez entendu. Les deux hommes sortent rapidement dehors. L'air frais marque bien le début de l'automne et leur respiration laisse une trace dans l'air. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne parlent pas, se remémorant ce qu'ils ont entendu dans la salle.

« - C'est quand même triste, cette histoire. Pauvre Luffy.

\- Le gamin a l'air gentil pourtant. Vous pensez que Shanks l'adoptera ?

\- Oh, je ne m'en fais pas… Mihawk, c'est ça ? Dragon et Shanks connaissent tous les deux des personnes hautement placées mais je suis certain que c'est Le Roux qui gagnerait le procès. Luffy est persuadé que c'est Shanks son père de toute façon.

\- J'ai l'impression que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les histoires de ce quartier.

\- Et je serai ravi de t'aider, Mihawk. Si tu veux passer avec tes enfants un jour, n'hésite pas. Mon petit gars sera content d'avoir du monde et en plus, il cuisine drôlement bien maintenant.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci Zeff, à la semaine prochaine.

\- C'est ça ! Porte-toi bien en attendant ! »

Avec sa démarche boiteuse, Zeff continue son chemin en sifflant gaiement. Mihawk se dit qu'il l'apprécie bien et qu'il est content d'avoir pu prendre contact avec quelqu'un. Il hésite à attendre Shanks pour lui parler mais se dit que ce n'est pas le moment et reprend sa voiture pour aller chercher ses enfants à l'école. Alors qu'il s'installe au volant, son téléphone vibre. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil et découvre un sms du rouquin.

« Yo vieille branche ! Désolé de pas avoir pu te parler après mais j'espère que tu as bien aimé cette réunion. Je pense que ça ne peut que t'apporter du positif. A + dans l'bus. »

Mihawk soupire en voyant l'humour de son ami qui n'a pas changé. Il décide de répondre plus tard, pour ne pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'est pour ses enfants. Heureusement, les deux sont dans la même école, mais pas dans la même classe. Zoro est en CP tandis que Perona est en CM2. Quand il arrive après avoir enfreint quelques limitations de vitesse, il voit deux petites têtes qui l'attendent impatiemment à la grille. Ils ne ratent pas sa présence.

« Paaaapaaaaa ! Paaaaapaaaa ! »

Perona s'élance vers lui et se jette dans ses bras. Elle n'est pas toujours si démonstrative mais cette fois, elle a besoin qu'il lui montre un peu d'affection. Zoro est plus réservé mais il sourit à son père et s'accroche à son pantalon. En serrant sa fille contre lui, Mihawk pose une main affectueuse sur la tête de son garçon, avec un sourire bienveillant. Puis, il les ramène à la maison.

« - Alors papa, c'était bien ta réunion ce matin ? demande Perona alors qu'ils sont à table.

\- Très bien. J'ai rencontré le papa de Sanji.

\- On s'est encore battu ce matin, renifle Zoro avec fierté. Et j'ai gagné.

\- Tâche d'être un peu plus gentil avec lui. Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Parce qu'il disait que je n'arrêtais pas d'embêter les filles alors que c'est faux ! Je demandais juste à Kuina si elle voulait jouer au foot avec nous !

\- Quand-même, tu étais un peu insistant, fait remarquer Perona.

\- Menteuse ! C'est pas vrai d'abord !

\- Si c'est vrai euh ! C'est toi le menteur ! »

Alors qu'ils se disputent, Mihawk se déconnecte de la réalité et repense à Luffy. Il se dit que ce pauvre gamin n'a pas la chance d'avoir un père qui s'occupe bien de lui et encore moins un frère ou une sœur pour partager tout ça. Mihawk n'est pas du genre sentimental mais il a quand-même un pincement au cœur. Alors, il s'approche de ses enfants et les prend tous les deux dans ses bras, mettant un terme à leur dispute. Les petits sont sous le choc car leur père n'est pas si câlin d'habitude.

« - Papa… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiète Perona.

\- Tu es bizarre, souffle Zoro. Est-ce que tu es malade ?

\- Non, je vais très bien. Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous aime les enfants et que je suis très heureux de vous avoir avec moi.

\- Nous aussi, on t'aime, papa » répondent les deux en cœur.

Même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, Mihawk se dit que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait d'une autre vie que celle-ci.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Musique.**


	22. Musique

**Bonjour tout le monde ! On s'approche drôlement de la fin de ce calendrier, cela veut dire que Noël ne va pas tarder non plus. J'espère que vous allez bien en cette période plutôt froide. Voici un nouvel OS, encore inspiré par un film One Piece cette fois, à savoir le film Z. L'inspiration est venue comme ça et je l'ai suivi, ce qui en fait mais un petit texte tout simple mais que j'ai bien aimé écrire. On se retrouve demain pour l'avant dernier thème, une idée de ce qu'il peut aborder ? Salutations !**

**Shadow : C'est vrai que j'ai voulu introduire beaucoup de persos d'un coup, je me suis laissée emporter par l'idée ! Mais je vais songer à faire une fanfic sur le sujet, à voir !**

**Suu-Kuni : Ah ouais, une adoption, comme ça ! Je suis super contente que ça t'ait plu car c'est mon OS préféré de ce calendrier je crois bien. Je songe très sérieusement à faire une fanfic inspirée par l'OS d'hier, en changeant peut-être quelques détails (et peut-être bien en insérant Katakuri et Reiju haha). J'y réfléchis vraiment sérieusement ! J'espère que les prochains OS te plairont tout autant !**

* * *

Sa vie n'était qu'une longue mélodie, changeante selon les périodes.

Quand il était enfant, c'était un rythme dynamique, plein d'espoir. Il se rappelait qu'à cette époque-là, il rêvait de devenir un héros. Alors, comme tout gamin de son âge, il se déguisait et devenait le petit héros du quartier. Il était même plutôt populaire, parce qu'il aidait les plus faibles contre les petites brutes de son âge. C'était un bon moment.

La mélodie devint plus lente, plus sérieuse quand il entra dans la Marine. Ce n'était pas évident au début mais il fit beaucoup d'efforts pour s'y faire une place. Finalement, il devint un excellent élément et ses instructeurs n'avaient pas de remarque à lui faire. Il était fort, intelligent et personne ne pouvait remettre en cause son sens de la justice. Ses ainés n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter qu'il ferait de grandes choses et il avait bien envie de les croire.

Peu à peu, la musique devint plus forte, plus épique à mesure qu'il gravissait les échelons vers la gloire, le cœur gonflé de joie. Il considérait cette époque comme la meilleure de sa vie avec le recul, le summum de son bonheur. Il se maria avec une femme merveilleuse et ils eurent un enfant qui faisait tout son bonheur. Sa vie ne famille ne le fit pas arrêter son travail mais il parvenait à conjuguer les deux correctement. C'était pour cela qu'on le respectait d'autant plus.

Avec cette même musique puissante, il devint amiral de la Marine. Il devint un excellent instructeur et forma beaucoup de jeunes recrues qui ont maintenant fait leur réputation en tant que soldats du gouvernement. C'était un homme profondément bon, aimé de ses subordonnés et respecté. Les pirates le craignaient, les civils le traitaient comme un héros et les marines voulaient tous servir sous ses ordres. Oui, la vie était belle et il aurait voulu qu'elle continue toujours ainsi.

Hélas, la musique retomba un triste jour et manqua même de s'arrêter. En tant qu'amiral, il avait souvent des différends avec les pirates et il avait notamment mis son nez dans les affaires d'un grand pirate. Contrarié, ce dernier s'était vengé de la pire façon qui soit : il avait tué la femme et l'enfant de l'amiral qui l'avait tant embêté. Fou de chagrin, l'homme tenta de monter une expédition punitive contre ce pirate. C'est alors qu'il apprit qu'il avait été nommé shichibukai et qu'il avait désormais une position intouchable au sein de la Marine.

La mélodie si triste se changea en colère. Pour lui, c'était une trahison qu'il venait de subir, ni plus ni moins. Il tenta de se rebeller mais ses efforts étaient vains. Alors, il décida de quitter la Marine avec d'autres marines qui ne croyaient plus en ce maudit gouvernement, tout comme lui. Ensemble, ils partirent se perdre sur les mers et on finit par les oublier.

Pourtant, la mélodie de la colère existait encore dans le cœur de l'ancien amiral. Cet événement avec le shichibukai et tout ce à quoi il avait assisté dernièrement, cela l'avait rendu aigri. Il avait donc décidé de trouver un moyen de se venger. Ses lieutenants Ain et Binz semblaient près à le suivre au bout du monde, mais leur colère n'était pas la même que la sienne, il le savait bien.

« - Tu sais, Ain, la vie, c'est comme une musique.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de le répéter. Vous aimez la musique à ce point ?

\- J'aime chanter cette vieille chanson de la Marine, c'est tout. Mais le parallèle est saisissant de vérité. Tu finiras bien par le comprendre toi aussi ?

\- Actuellement, comment est notre musique ?

\- La tienne, je ne sais pas, mais la mienne est vraiment agitée.

\- Pensez-vous qu'elle va changer de rythme alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je continuerai à poursuivre mon but jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne.

\- J'espère qu'elle s'éteindra très tard alors, commandant Z.

\- Personne ne sait, Ain. Personne ne sait. »

Peu importe combien de temps allait encore durer sa partition. Z était bien déterminé à en jouer chaque note sans se tromper jusqu'à la fin. Un sourire amer lui vint en songeant que des erreurs, il en avait peut-être déjà commise et qu'il était trop tard pour les corriger maintenant.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Tatouage.**


	23. Tatouage

**Salut braves lecteurs ! Déjà l'avant dernier jour et aujourd'hui, je suis partie dans un délire parce que parfois, ça fait du bien. C'est totalement n'importe quoi mais c'était rigolo à faire alors je me suis bien amusée ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit personnage qui n'existera sans doute que le temps de ce texte. On se donne rendez-vous demain pour l'ultime jour ! Des idées par rapport au thème ? Vous pouvez allez voir mes deux autres calendriers aussi, si le coeur vous en dit ! Bonne journée et à demain !**

**Shadow : C'était tellement intéressant d'écrire sur Z, son histoire est tellement triste alors que c'est un grand homme !**

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Attendez, comment ça vous ne me connaissez pas ? Mais si c'est moi, Michel !

Non, pas Michel Forever Tonight enfin ! Je suis Michel le tatoueur ! Oui madame, parfaitement, le tatoueur officiel de l'ère du One Piece !

Ah, parce que vous pensiez qu'il y en avait plusieurs ? Mais cela n'a pas de sens enfin ! Il n'y a qu'un seul tatoueur dans tout ce grand monde et c'est moi !

Venez donc écouter mes histoires autour d'une bonne chope de bière !

Par où commencer ? Oui, toi tu as une question ? L'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Bien sûr que c'est moi qui les ai tatoués, tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'était un sacré défi d'ailleurs, mais bon, il fallait bien refaire ce drapeau un peu partout et de différentes manières eh !

Comment madame ? Oui, j'ai dû toucher les pectoraux de Marco le phénix, parfaitement et je vous le confirme, c'est du vrai.

Pardon monsieur ? Ah non, je n'ai pas pris une échelle pour tatouer Barbe Blanche, faut arrêter un peu. Il était juste allongé le grand gaillard.

Encore vous madame ? Oui, c'est moi qui aie tatoué le petit Ace, oui parfaitement, les deux fois. C'est un gamin bien poli comme on en fait plus de nos jours.

Qu'est ce que je me suis amusé avec eux et qu'est ce qu'on a bu ! En tout cas, je m'en souviendrai encore longtemps de cette aventure. Mais bon, il n'y a pas que Barbe Blanche dans la vie.

Eh ? Tu crois que j'ai pas fait le tatouage de Dragon ? Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est moi ! C'était rapide à faire, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Ah bah oui, c'est ça les révolutionnaires, toujours pressés. Pas très bavard le Dragon, mais il payait bien.

Tu veux savoir si j'ai fait la Marine ? Bien sûr gars, je fais pas de discrimination dans mon boulot ! Je tatoue tout le monde, peu importe leur origine ! Et même que j'ai fais ce gros blindé de Sakazuki ! Oui, oui, je parle bien de l'amiral Akainu ! Pas très commode mais en fait, c'est un bon type dans le fond qui aime l'art floral... Enfin, si je veux garder mon taff, je vais me taire hein !

Mais tu cherches la bagarre ? Tu veux savoir si c'est moi qui aie tatoué la belle Boa Hancok ? Haha, bien sûr que NON ! Si c'était moi, je n'aurais parlé que d'elle et de sa beauté, réfléchis un peu ! Il est stupide, lui, vous le croyez, vous ?

Trafalgar Law ? Eh oui, mon pote, c'était mon travail aussi ! Je me suis bien amusée, c'était assez fun. Bon le truc, c'est qu'il est pas vraiment du genre patient mais bon, aucun client n'est parfait. Par contre, mademoiselle, ses abdos sont à la hauteur de sa réputation, oui oui.

Kaido, c'est pas moi ? Tu oses dire que Kaido, c'est pas moi ? Mais vient te battre, tout de suite ! Bien sûr que Kaido, c'est moi ! Tu as vu la taille du gars ? Tu crois vraiment que j'allais laisser passer une chance de faire un tatouage aussi imposant ? Je suis pas fou, moi. Quand je peux me faire de la pub, je ne réfléchis pas, j'y vais ! En plus le gars résiste à la mort et mon tatouage aussi du coup, c'était le jackpot publicitaire ! Voilà tout.

Katakuri le fils de Big Mom ! Oh que oui, c'est moi ! Une bonne cliente cette dame, avec tous ses enfants ! Quoi, monsieur ? Si ces biceps sont à la hauteur ? Mais bien sûr ! Le gars, il fait plusieurs mètres de haut, t'inquiète qu'il est à la hauteur niveau musculature ! Dans ce milieu de toute façon, c'est rare d'être déçu, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Madame, vous parlez des pirates du soleil ? Évidemment que c'était moi ! Je l'ai dit, je tatoue tout le monde, homme ou homme-poisson, je m'en tape, du moment que ça paie ! Et ma foi, ça paie plutôt bien par ici ! Les sirènes, c'est pas des radines, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Je vois bien que vous voulez d'autres histoires mais je vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir… Non madame, ne pleurez pas ! Promis, je reviendrai vous parlez de mes tatouages ! Bien la bonne soirée et à votre bonne santé surtout !

* * *

**Prochain thème : Lumière.**

**Psst... Si vous êtes sages, j'aurais peut-être une petite surprise pour vous demain !**


	24. Lumière

**Hello mes braves matelots ! Eh oui, vous l'avez deviné, c'est déjà le dernier OS de ce calendrier ! En faire trois cette année, ça n'a pas été évident, mais je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir fait ! Avec ce projet, j'ai pu renouer avec One Piece et ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce dernier texte inspiré d'une scène pas du tout triste (ironie) vous plaira pour clore ce défi ! Je vous retrouve en bas pour le petit blabla de la fin. Belle lecture !**

****Suu-kuni : Michel le tatoueur est un sacré personnage, je me suis amusée à écrire sur lui, aussi improbable que cela soit. Z a une vie tellement triste, j'ai trop de marre à le considérer comme un "méchant"... Il ne voulait que la justice lui ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir suivi ce calendrier et je vais très sérieusement réfléchir pour caser à nouveau ce Katakuri/Reiju ! Je te souhaite d'excellentes fêtes aussi !****

****Shadow : Haha, je suis contente que ça t'ait fait rire ! Mais oui, qui a tatoué Boa Hancok, mystère, même Michel ne le sait pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien tout au long de ce calendrier !****

* * *

Ils étaient dévastés.

Et encore, dévasté était un mot faible par rapport à ce que leur cœur ressentait. Devoir dire au revoir à un ami, c'est tellement dur. Devoir dire au revoir à un ami pour toujours, c'est bien pire. Il n'y a rien qui vous prépare à ça. Rien.

Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix bien sûr. Certains en étaient conscients depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, une fois qu'ils se trouvaient devant le fait accompli, ce n'était plus du tout pareil. Ils cherchaient encore une solution quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Pourtant, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Merry brûlait.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille s'était pourtant toujours bien occupé de son bateau, mais cela n'avait hélas pas suffit. Même Franky si habile ne pouvait rien contre les profonds dommages infligés par les différentes aventures des pirates. Pour le vaillant Vogue Merry, il fallait se faire une raison, c'était la fin. Trop fatigué par tout ce qu'il avait subi, le navire allait maintenant disparaître.

Alors que le feu crépitait au-dessus des flots, chacun des membres d'équipage se rappelait ses souvenirs avec ce bateau. Ussop repensait au jour où ils l'avaient obtenu, sur son île natale et, même s'il essayait de retenir ses larmes, pleurait. Nami se revoyait installer ses mandariniers à l'arrière. Robin l'avait connu peu de temps mais elle ressentait un pincement au cœur à l'idée de perdre le bateau. Chopper était en larmes car le navire représentait pour lui la liberté obtenu. Sanji revivait le jour où ils avaient pris leur envol pour Skypea, un voyage mémorable. Franky ne disait rien mais rendait hommage à ce bateau qu'il n'avait que peu connu. Zoro ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion et fixait le brasier, se promettant de ne pas détourner le regard.

Puis, il y avait Luffy.

Luffy, le capitaine, qui avait dû prendre la dure décision. Luffy qui avait lui-même allumé le brasier. Luffy qui avait tant aimé ce bateau parce qu'il représentait une partie de son rêve. Luffy qui s'était fâché avec son sniper au sujet du Vogue Merry. Luffy qui tentait de retenir ses larmes mais, n'y parvenant pas, se laissa aller complètement.

« Merry ! »

Du ciel, des petites lueurs tombaient, provenant du feu. Cela ressemblait à de la neige scintillante et donnait à la scène une forme irréelle. Soudain, une voix inconnue s'éleva au milieu du chaos. Ils ne la connaissaient pas et pourtant, aussitôt, ils la reconnurent tous.

« S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas triste ! »

C'était la voix du Vogue Merry. Ce bateau avait été tellement apprécié par son équipage qu'il avait justement fini par avoir sa propre âme. Ussop l'avait déjà vu une fois et il comprenait maintenant que ce n'était pas une illusion. Merry était une véritable personne et cela rendait la séparation encore plus dure à vivre. Tout le monde était sous le choc.

« - Merry, commença Luffy. Pardon… Pardon pour tout…

\- Non, il n'y a pas besoin de me demander pardon, capitaine. J'ai été vraiment très heureux à vos côtés. C'était une existence merveilleuse et j'ai vu tellement de choses ! Seulement, j'aurais aimé… J'aurais aimé vous porter encore plus loin. J'aurais voulu continuer à voyager avec vous.

\- Merry…, murmura Ussop. Tu en as déjà assez fait.

\- Ne soyez pas triste ! Moi, je suis heureux ! Mais s'il vous plait… Ne m'oubliez pas !

\- On ne t'oubliera jamais, Merry, pleura Chopper.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout. Cette séparation n'est pas la fin. Je vivrai toujours en vous. Toujours.

\- MERRYYYY ! » hurla Luffy tandis que le bateau rejoignait pour de bon le fond des océans.

Les larmes coulèrent encore et encore, tandis qu'une lumière apparaissait à l'endroit où se trouvait le navire un peu plus tôt. Elle était si belle, si chaleureuse, comme un petit soleil. Alors, la lumière se sépara en plusieurs morceaux, huit exactement, et chacun alla se loger dans la poitrine d'un des membres de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Même Franky qui ne faisait pas encore partie de l'équipage en reçut une portion.

C'était le cadeau d'adieu de Merry pour continuer à voyager avec ses compagnons : la lumière de son âme et tout l'espoir qu'elle abritait.

Ainsi, après ce dur moment, les chapeaux de paille pouvaient repartir vivre leurs aventures, le cœur plus léger, accompagné par l'âme de Merry.

Ils étaient prêts.

* * *

**Eh voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achève ce calendrier !**

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi, j'espère que cela vous aura aidé à patienter jusqu'à Noël qui est… Eh bien demain ! Déjà ! Je vous souhaite un très joyeux jour de Noël !**

**Pour la suite des mes projets, pour le moment, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. J'ai un gros projet sur Pokémon sur lequel je dois vraiment avancer et sinon, rien de particulier, je bosse beaucoup sur mon projet de roman toujours, ça avance petit à petit mais ça prend du temps ! Cela dit le jour 21 m'a un peu donné envie d'écrire sur un AU One Piece donc on verra bien !**

**Que la force soit avec vous, mes braves amiraux ! (oui, vous méritez cette promotion !) A plus pour des prochaines aventures, SaphirActar (ou Koyuki pour les vieux)**

**...**

**Ah mais je vais pas vous laisser là, je vous avais promis une surprise !**

**Alors voilà, le concept est très simple : donnez-moi en commentaire une idée d'OS qui vous ferait plaisir... et ma foi, si j'ai l'inspiration, j'essaierais de vous l'écrire, ce sera mon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous ! Vous pouvez me proposer un personnage ou plusieurs, un lieu, un moment de One Piece, ou ce que vous voulez. Faites-vous plaisir ! Yo ho ho ho ho, joyeux noël !**


	25. Bonus : Chalet

**Bonne année tout le monde !**

**Oui ce calendrier est bien terminé mais c'est l'heure des cadeaux, un peu plus tard que ce que j'avais prévu ! **

**Joyeux Noël en retard, Shadow, voici ta demande d'OS, j'espère que ça te plaira, je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire !**

* * *

« Eh merde ! »

Trafalgar Law n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il avait l'impression que le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui une fois de plus. Comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, il fallait en rajouter une couche. Le pirate inspira et expira calmement, sept fois, comme il avait appris à le faire. Cela le calma un peu, lui laissant juste le temps de comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé là.

Punk Hazard.

C'était l'île où il se trouvait, mi volcanique mi glacée. On pouvait difficilement dire que c'était un lieu accueillant mais Law avait connu pire étonnement. Le chirurgien de la mort avait fait semblant de s'allier avec Caesar, un scientifique étrange au service de Doflamingo, l'homme qu'il voulait faire tomber. Gagner sa confiance et celle de ses subordonnées ne fut pas évident mais il y parvint, fin stratège qu'il était. Sa patience était sa meilleure alliée.

Ensuite, comme il l'avait plus ou moins prévu, l'équipage des chapeaux de paille débarqua sur Punk Hazard et Law leur proposa une alliance afin de faire tomber l'empereur Kaido, en bousculant Doflamingo dans la foulée. Son plan était parfait et rien ne pouvait aller mal, il avait tout calculé au millimètre près. Pour un peu, le capitaine des Hearts Pirates se serait lancé des fleurs.

Hélas, il avait oublié un détail important : le capitaine de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille. Luffy n'était pas vraiment du genre à suivre les plans et il semblait même prendre un malin plaisir à déjouer chacune de ses stratégies, les unes après les autres. C'était sans compter les nombreux moments où Law s'était senti parfaitement ridicule avec ces maudits pirates. Malgré le cauchemar éveillé, ils avaient pourtant réussi à survivre à Punk Hazard et c'était un exploit qui méritait d'être chanté, vu toutes les forces en présence dans le même camp.

Pourtant, Law gardait espoir. Bon, cette fois, Luffy était allé contre sa volonté, mais il finirait par se calmer. Quand il embarqua avec les chapeaux de paille pour Dressrosa, il comprit que l'homme en caoutchouc ne changerait pas mais que tous ses membres d'équipage le suivraient, peu importe à quel point ses ordres pouvaient sembler aberrants. Parfois, le chirurgien de la mort avait une furieuse envie de se jeter par-dessus bord mais il résistait, gardait espoir de son mieux, profitant du plus petit élément positif qui passait à sa portée.

Au moins, on mangeait bien sur le Sunny et l'ambiance était bonne.

Après quelques jours de mer à la suite de leur départ de Punk Hazard, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une île hivernale pour refaire le plein en vivres, un certain capitaine ayant grandement entamé les rations du bateau. Un contretemps fâcheux mais acceptable selon Law, qui décida d'aller faire un tour pour recharger ses batteries sociales, largement amochées depuis qu'il connaissait les chapeaux de paille.

Ainsi, le chirurgien de la mort partit pour une grande randonnée qui lui fit beaucoup de bien, il fallait bien l'avouer. L'air était pur ici et voir les flocons tomber avait un côté apaisant, relaxant. Cette île était parfaite, du moins avant que le blizzard ne se lève. Dépité, Law fut contraint de se réfugier dans un chalet, heureusement inoccupé, obligé d'attendre que les éléments se calment.

Si encore il n'y avait eu que cela, Law aurait simplement soupiré et accepté son sort, mais non ! Non ! Par un curieux hasard, qui lui laissait penser que si Dieu existait, il devait le détester, Law se retrouvait enfermé dans ce chalet avec Monkey D. Luffy, le pirate qu'il voulait justement garder le plus possible éloigné de lui pendant sa pause. Le sort était défavorable au chirurgien.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, Law, sinon, je me serais retrouvé tout seul ! »

L'ainé ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et alluma un feu, parce que la température descendait bien vite à l'intérieur. Il était curieux que ce chalet soit sans occupant, puisqu'il avait l'air parfaitement entretenu. Peut-être que le propriétaire n'avait pas pu revenir à cause du blizzard ? Law espérait qu'il ne leur en voudrait pas trop d'avoir emprunté du bois… et accessoirement que Luffy ait vidé son frigo. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Toujours aussi dépité, Law s'installa dans le canapé et commença à regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre. Outre le côté relaxant, il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser que certains de ses souvenirs étaient liés à cette fine poudreuse tombant du ciel. Le chirurgien aurait préféré ne penser à rien mais il ne put empêcher son esprit de dériver.

« Trouvez-le ! »

Des voix. Des coups de feu. Des cris de douleur. Et toujours de la neige, qui se teintait de sang.

Il revoyait tous ses éléments avec précision, comme si la scène datait d'hier.

Devant lui, quelqu'un souriait. Un sourire terriblement sincère.

« Law… Je t'aime ! »

Puis un coup de feu et plus rien, rien que de la neige, des plumes noires et du sang.

Le paysage changea.

C'était toujours une étendue blanche mais ce n'était pas de la neige. Non. Cela n'avait rien de féérique, malgré cette beauté blanche. Tout ce qui s'étendait autour de lui, c'était un magnifique village aussi pâle que la glace, calme comme la mort. Bientôt, des vois brisèrent le silence.

« S'il vous plait ! Laissez-nous sortir ! »

Des cris et encore des coups de feu, encore du sang sur le sol.

Cette fois, il voyait les corps tomber sur lui et essayait de se dégager désespérément, afin de ne pas mourir étouffer. Tous ces gens, il les connaissait mais il essayait de l'oublier, de ne pas regarder leurs visages pour ne pas se souvenir.

Puis, il n'eut pas le choix.

Devant lui se trouvait deux médecins et une petite fille, étendus au sol.

Il tendit la main vers eux, désespéré, mais autour de lui, tout s'embrasa et l'air devint irrespirable. Law luttait mais il se sentait partir.

« - Tu dois vivre, murmura quelqu'un, une voix chaleureuse qu'il connaissait.

\- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux plus… Cora…

\- Law ! Eh Law ! Law ! »

Le chirurgien de la mort ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa rapidement, la respiration lente et difficile. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était endormi dans le canapé et que la personne qui l'appelait n'était autre que Luffy, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Se retournant, Law réalisa que son compagnon d'infortune le fixait, avec un air incertain. Est-ce que c'était de l'inquiétude ? De la part de Luffy, l'éternel insouciant ? Cela paraissait improbable mais vu la manière dont le pirate s'était réveillé, cela pouvait se comprendre.

« - Law, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, je me suis juste endormi et j'ai un peu rêvé, rien de grave.

\- Ton rêve n'avait pas l'air cool. Tu avais l'air d'avoir mal…

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste… Du passé maintenant.

\- Bon, d'accord ! J'espère qu'on va bientôt pouvoir partir d'ici !

\- Je vois que la tempête n'est toujours pas passée.

\- Non, c'est même pire qu'avant. Et on n'a plus rien à manger, Law !

\- Tu veux dire JE n'ai plus rien à manger.

\- Ah oui… Pardon, shihihi.

\- Bon, il y a peut-être un autre garde-manger dans cette maison.

\- Non, j'ai eu beau chercher partout, je n'ai rien trouvé, à part cet objet bizarre en bois.

\- Hum ? On dirait un… Un gland. C'est le fruit d'un arbre appelé le chêne.

\- Est-ce que c'est comestible ?

\- Pas vraiment, chapeau de paille. Et de toute façon, celui-ci est en bois.

\- Rooh, pas intéressant, grommela Luffy en jetant l'objet.

\- Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention, on n'est pas chez nous ici. »

Law réalisa qu'il était déjà épuisé après avoir échangé seulement quelques mots avec Luffy. Son collègue pirate avait décidément un terrible effet sur lui. Le chirurgien de la mort s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé, constatant que la tempête ne s'était pas calmée. Le chapeau de paille vint s'installer à côté de lui et se mit à fixer la fenêtre. Pendant une seconde, il eut l'air terriblement sérieux et cela mit Law particulièrement mal à l'aise. Un comble ! Heureusement, un sourire s'afficha rapidement sur la tête du pirate le plus jeune et cela rassura son ainé. Ensuite, Law se demanda ce que cela signifiait et il eut un peu peur.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, chapeau de paille ?

\- En regardant la neige, je repensais à ma rencontre avec Chopper, le médecin de l'équipage. C'était une sacrée aventure sur l'ile de Drum !

\- Vraiment ? Puisque nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire, tu peux me raconter si tu veux.

\- Oh oui ! Tout a commencé par Nami qui est tombé malade suite à notre voyage sur une ile avec des géants et aussi… »

Luffy entama un récit enthousiasme, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il ponctuait son histoire de détails inutiles et sautait des points importants, mais il y avait tellement de passion dans sa voix que Law écouta attentivement, faisant peu de commentaires pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Hélas, le plus jeune ne termina pas tout à fait son récit et s'endormit avant, la tête sur les genoux de son allié. Law soupira mais réalisa qu'il n'était pas fâché.

« Chapeau de paille, tu es vraiment curieux. »

Par acquis de conscience, Law fixa la cicatrice sur le torse de Luffy. La blessure était bien guérie, même si la marque demeurait et le chapeau de paille ne l'avait pas rouverte malgré son énergie débordante et sa propension à se trouve mêler à des combats. Le chirurgien sourit en songeant qu'il avait fait du bon travail après la guerre de Marine Ford.

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il souriait sincèrement et cela le surprit. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Law ne comptait évidemment pas les sourires en public pour provoquer ses adversaires ni les sourires sadiques qu'il adorait arborer. Celui-ci était un sourire sincère de satisfaction de lui-même. Un sourire de joie, un peu comme…

« - Tu as l'air plutôt content, Law !

\- Tu es déjà réveillé, chapeau de paille ?

\- Ah, je me suis endormi ?

\- Décidément… Je n'ai pas spécialement de raison d'être heureux, juste…

\- Est-ce que tu aurais une histoire à me raconter, Law ?

\- Tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle… Eh bien non !

\- Oh allez, je t'ai raconté une histoire liée à la neige, à ton tour !

\- Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! En plus, mes histoires liées à la neige sont tristes !

\- Il doit bien y en avoir une qui vaut la peine d'être racontée.

\- Cela ne sert à rien d'insister, Luffy, tu n'auras rien.

\- Ah, tu m'as appelé Luffy, Torao, c'est la première fois ! Mais allez s'il te plait ! C'est injuste ! »

Excédé par son chantage et aussi gêné d'avoir appelé l'autre capitaine par autre chose qu'un surnom, Law réagit d'une manière extrêmement bizarre pour clore le bec de son interlocuteur.

Il l'embrasse.

Brièvement, certes, mais cela comptait quand-même comme un baiser.

Juste après l'avoir fait, Law réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire et regarda le chapeau de paille attendant sa réaction. Luffy resta un moment interdit, incapable de dire un mot, puis, sans prévenir, il se rendormit, encore sur Law. La commissure de ses lèvres s'étirait en un léger sourire et le chirurgien de la mort en fut un peu soulagé. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le blizzard se lève et c'est ce qu'ils firent, allongés dans le canapé.

Quand ils purent quitter le chalet, il n'y avait toujours personne et cela étonna Law. Le lieu devait avoir un propriétaire pourtant et avec le beau temps, il aurait dû revenir. Vraiment bizarre cet endroit ! Luffy s'en moquait et il se précipita vers la cote, impatient de retrouver le Sunny et son équipage. Au moins, il ne manquait pas de bonne humeur.

« Ah vous revoilà enfin ! »

Les chapeaux de paille n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement inquiet à la suite de la disparition de leur capitaine mais on sentait qu'ils étaient contents de le revoir. Luffy eut droit à quelques remarques sur son inconscience et sa passion pour s'attirer des ennuis mais il avait l'air de totalement s'en moquer. Du chapeau de paille tout craché ! Law essaya de se faire aussi discret que possible et ne vit pas Nico Robin, l'archéologue de l'équipage et une des personnes les plus sensées du Sunny, s'approcher de lui furtivement. Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates réussit à ne pas sursauter, mais de justesse. Elle voulait lui parler de tout évidence.

« - Notre capitaine a l'air très heureux, déclara-t-elle, sans préambule.

\- Il est toujours comme ça non ?

\- Oui mais c'est un peu différent cette fois. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout. Il ne s'est rien passé dans ce maudit chalet. »

Law ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir et Nico Robin eut un petit rire. Elle ne posa pas plus de questions et le chirurgien eut la désagréable impression qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Et si c'était elle la propriétaire du chalet ?

« Non, pensa-t-il. Cela va beaucoup trop loin. »

Quand même, les chapeaux de paille sont plein de surprises, avec eux, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

**Si vous vous demandez qui est le propriétaire du chalet, je n'en sais rien ! Par contre, le gland en bois est une référence à un film de Noël et j'ai eu envie de la glisser, sans raison valable ! En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup Law et Luffy ensemble, même si j'ai toujours tendance à glisser dans le drama avec l'histoire tellement triste de notre ténébreux chirurgien désolée !**

**J'espère vraiment que ça t'a plu, Shadow, j'ai repris ton idée, mais à ma façon ! Merci encore pour ta review sur le dernier jour de mon calendrier et je te souhaite une excellente année 2020 !**


End file.
